Green Valley Academy - 1
by Midnight-Purple-Phoenix
Summary: "You are a Traitor!" the blue eye male snarled, his eyes cold as ice. - Tyler, SPARKS Pilot. Chapter EIGHT is up - a bit shorter than the others so I will probably come back to it once I have finished the other chapters. Please Read and Review - I feel there is something missing and would really appreciate some feedback - no Flaming though please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The market square was hectic, people shouting, children running and screaming while people dodged them trying to get their shopping done. The sun was out today bringing more people out than usual elderly couples were sat in shady cafes' watching younger couples walk by arm in arm. Cransbury was a small tourist town; small but busy due to its beauty. The locals sold their wares and chatted to the visitors about the town – it was a small haven from the wars being waged elsewhere.

"They have found us again," the flaxen haired 16 year old observed wearily to her auburn haired companion, after noticing some familiar faces in overly familiar uniforms watching them, 'then again they always do – eventually' she thought to herself glancing at the girl next to her who looked unconcerned – though thoughtful. They were in the middle of a busy market and could easily evade the soldiers whilst collecting supplies. 'It would all begin again tonight' the blonde thought as she walked to work with a sigh, her companion was still in the market. It's always the same, never ending. Such was their life – ever on the run, never settling down or making real friends.

The auburn haired girl knew that the soldiers would not attempt to apprehend them not in a busy market in broad daylight if they could avoid it; they would wait until the two girls were secluded or for nightfall – which-ever came first.

Lillian' words were still echoing in the dark haired girls head: '"these people must need us desperately" she mused, obviously unhappy "or at least enough to follow me everywhere and to have killed countless of innocent people". The brunette hugged the blonde and squeezed her.'

The golden-brown haired girl entered the hostel the girls had been living in and shut her-self into their room; she knew soldiers had followed her there and would be waiting outside for her. She brought two back-packs out and packed them. Sharing the food and the new supplies between them; the put blankets and medical kit in one and a simple tent and a small amount of money they had managed to collect. The two of them had only been in the market town for about six months.

She shouldered a back pack leaving the other by the door and gazed out of the window, the sun was shining, birds were singing and the send of the flowers drifted to her – but this did not ease her mind as it would have done a few weeks ago. It seemed cruel to be found on such a beautiful day –but then her life had been perpetually cruel. She exited the room carrying two large sacks and her bag, she exited the hostel as normal and went to sit on a stone wall the two sacks leaning against the wall the back pack sat on the wall beside her. She sat there looking at the view a head of her; there were another six of their companions who were still in hiding (hopefully) seven if you counted Uncle H – these guys have been after her and Lillian for years; so they ran when they were recognised in a market-place near their home; they had run in the opposite direction to where their companions were in hiding hoping to reunite with them again someday. It had been 18 months since they had last seen any of them and they missed them all dearly.

"Oh!" the girl sighed in irritated resignation as her bag plummeted down the hill and out of sight. She had jumped knocking the bag as the town clock struck the hour waking her sharply from her daydream. She picked up the two sacks and made her way into the laundrette where she and Lillian worked.

The Brunette entered the laundrette shop floor, and smiled at Lillian, who was busy "Hey, Suzy, Lucy is here" Lillian called to the woman on the front desk trying to smile, the elderly lady looked up and smiled at the two; the blonde girls heart wretched; _Lucy_ grimaced at the name it was not her real name. Suzy had white hair; a smooth face for a lady of her age and very pale blue eyes; this woman had taken her under her wing, given her a job and knew what about her being on the run. Suzy looked at the young golden haired girl and frowned, she did not know either girls' true name but called them Sarah and Lucy after her nieces who had died some years before.

"Sarah said there is something she needs to tell me but is waiting for you" the older woman stated concerned, she knew something was wrong. Lucy nodded; she never spoke to anyone beyond Lillian; which Suzy put it down to the girl being shy.

"They have found us, Lucy has been noticing them turn up over the last couple of weeks but today we were definitely being followed," Lillian replied, sitting down wearily, "they will come for us tonight most likely".

Suzy's heart went cold; these young girls' would need to run for their lives again. She could see the loneliness in the blonde dark eyes. "When will you leave?" the older woman asked softly holding the girl close; the auburn girl just watched.

"Tonight, they must see us escape or they will torture and kill people until they get answers" the girl replied; her friend turned away holding back a sob remembering a past incident. Lillian turned her head into the older woman's neck, wretched about having to leave her – she looked up to Suzy as a mother or grandmother and now all of a sudden she only had a few hours left before they said their goodbyes – probably forever!

Suzy remember this girl entering the laundrette for the first time, inquiring if she had any work going for the two girls. She hadn't known why at the time but she took them on just to help her catch up; she was amazed to see them work so diligently and for so little pay in return. It had taken Suzy three weeks to coax the darker haired girl to trust her; the three of them worked together from dawn until past nine at night seven days a week.

Suzy got up and walked to her tea-table; she opened one of the secret draws and pulled a package out from the compartment. "I want you to take this" she stated, sitting back down placing the package in front of the youngsters, Lillian opened it. The sight with-in made the auburn haired eye's widened in shock, "you know I have no family left, and you two have been like daughters to me" Suzy smiled love in her expression and voice, which brought tears to the younger women's eyes.

"We can't Suzy" Lillian whispered, "this must be your life' savings".

The old woman laughed, "Pretty much, my sweet and you will take it and let me have the satisfaction of knowing I have helped you". She stroked the girls' hair, "but before you leave, will you tell me your real names?" the old woman requested. Lillian looked at her dark haired companion who was looking thoughtfully at the kindly woman thoughtfully before getting up and hugged Suzy, whispering her name into the listen ear; Lillian followed suit. "Suitable names I will admit – but we must start working or we will be here until midnight", and with that the three female to work; Suzy and Lillian chatting as if it was a normal day. People came and went delivering laundry to be cleaned or picking up their laundry. Every-time the girls looked out of the window or closing door she saw a solider outside – twice they came in dropping off dirty clothing.

The Auburn haired girl saw the sun was setting. "We must go soon, Suzy" Lillian reminded the old woman sadly, noticing her friends' attention "or they will burst in here".

"I know child" the woman replied with-out looking up. A tear dropped onto the piece of paper Suzy was reading, the girl went and put her arms round the older woman.

"Oh Suzy!" the girl whispered and stood there for a while holding the woman. "I'll miss you," she whispered, then gave the woman a quick peck on the cheek, "thank you for showing me that there is still kindness in the world" she let the woman go reluctantly and walked to the door with the package safely stowed away in the shoulder bag given to her by the older woman – "farewell mother" the girl said.

Suzy looked up but too late the door was swinging closed and the two girls' silhouette flashed past the window. Suzy allowed the tears to rain down her cheeks and sobbed. "Fare-well, Daughters" she whispered tears running unchecked down her cheeks, her heart breaking for losing two such sweet hardworking children. Lillian was holding back her tears as they walked away quickly; afraid Suzy would call them back.

"Get her!" a voice called out of the darkness, the auburn haired girl ran harder. There were probably six or seven of them pursuing her and weren't far off. Skidding through alleyways and jumping the wall only kept her a few steps ahead of them. It was night and thankfully in this little town that meant she could hide easier. 'Almost there' the girl encouraged herself feeling weary. The streets were littered with garbage and other things that best remain unmentioned not to mention the unwholesome stench. Few sane people walked those paths during the day time but here she was running down them tonight to get to her escape route. Suzy, Lillian and herself had been over this plan many times and again over lunch in the upper room. She had the map in her hand and was making a zigzag line for her escape – occasionally back tracking.

She halted for a moment in an alley way bent over gasping for breath; she was not used to running like this these days. "There she is! We'll get her this time!" two shouted appearing at the end of the alley she had entered, the girl noted that they sounded winded them-selves. She groaned and set off again 'they just don't give up do they?' she growled to herself, all she could do was run - to live just that little while longer. She suddenly stopped dead at the edge a steep waterway. There was nowhere else to go. Either side had tall walls too high for her to jump up, she swung round. She couldn't jump across water way onto the other side - no one could. But she needed to be a few streets to the left to be above the sharp corner of the water way, how could she have miscalculated by so much?

"Halt, girl!" a shout came, she heard the guns being cocked, and she turned around. Her hair had come loose from the hair band which was now on her wrist, and was now blowing in the wind framing her fearful yet determined golden eyes. Her fair skin shivered but not from the cold as it was a mild summer night. She was wearing a dark purple tank top, covered by a black hooded jumper, dark blue jeggings which spectacularly showed her leg shape and she was wearing trainers. The only dark clothes she had left after her bag taking a trip down the slope.

"You're coming with us girly." A man, tall and well-muscled stated, his gun, like the others was aimed at me, his eye wary. Yes this one had seen this girl, knew she was not as sweet as she looked - they weren't taking any chances. "Don't move, we may not be able to kill you but we are allowed to maim you if needs be"

The ledge was only a step behind her. The girl replied with feral smirk; the other officers looked un-easy; they didn't like it when she smiled like that- it meant she would fight and they could not kill her. 'I can make this jump the water is fast and deep' she thought, she couldn't see it so much as sense it, shifting back a little as they edged closer, 'but how far would they track me this time' All the way back through the past year and a half they had chased her relentlessly_._ 'If I let them get me in this time - what would they do?' she considered, she was tired of running, 'But then why would I want to go with people who are allowed to maim me?' she thought mentally slapping herself for being weak.

She took a step backwards over the side - _BANG!_ A bullet sped towards her and searing hot pain erupted in her right side. Fire coursed through her veins even as she hit the cool waters below, she held the wound as tight as possible with her hands to stop the blood, which really didn't help. The bullet had gone straight through – even if the blood wasn't coming out one side it was coming out of the other. Another shot was fired and found its mark the girls' right shoulder. She scarcely registered any pain after that – it seemed to be everywhere and it was affecting her vision but she heard a yell to hold fire "– she's needed alive!" Williams, the commanding officer' voice echoed. Dark spots appeared and disappeared in front of her eyes, 'My bag' she remembered vaguely – she needed the bag as it held the survival kit.

She led on her back and kicked her legs as fast as possible; aiming for the bend in the waterway. The water was refreshing and revitalised the girls' senses – even the pain didn't feel so bad at that moment. A ladder jutted out just as Suzy had told the girl, which she noted thankfully when she spotted it. She pulled herself up grimacing and occasionally gasping for breath because of the pain, after half an hour she reached the top and collapsed on the ground. The whispering of the grass and trees were relaxing, she could hear nothing, no shouts of being found. She couldn't see very much either, sighing she lifted her head and looked around – her bag was meant to be around here somewhere, unless it travelled too far and dropped into the waterway.

She smiled relieved when she saw it against the railing at the bottom of the slop. She could feel nothing but fire all over and flopped back down breathing heavily trying not to let the pain get the better of her. 'I must get up – need to be gone by daylight' she told herself. She raised herself bit by bit and she scooted to her bag and removed the survival kit and set to work.

Lillian' tired footsteps echoed in the emptiness. Safety was the priority now - the halls were too open and the ceiling above me led down into clear, glass walls that spanned the length of the hall. This building had probably been very nice before it started to decline. The first door on the ground floor was already open like someone had kicked it in; inside looked like someone of high society may have lived there some time ago but now everything was broken or missing. Every room on this floor was like that. They'd been looted for lack of a better word. She suddenly slumped gripping her side and pain consumed her, she looked down and saw there was no wound, she struggled up. She was pale with worry and knew her time was slipping away quickly.

She was now on the first floor all the doors have been locked or people lived in the rooms behind. There was an emergency exit at the end of the hall opposite, so stated the dim neon green glowing 'EXIT' sign above the door with 'EXIT' written on it in red. They'd be coming for her from street level so she had no choice but to go down that way when the time came. She opened the door and found the fire escape broken beyond use, but there was a pretty decent car parked down there – she must remember, just in case. The auburn haired girl sighed as she slipped back in and went up to the next floor which had more doors lining the walls; doors that probably led to shabby, barely liveable rooms (well in her opinion barely liveable).

It appeared that this level was still being used and was full. 'Probably, at incredibly low rates the bums of the town,' the girl mused, 'which room is it? - 31' she looked at the piece of paper in her pocket and walked to door 31. Suddenly she could hear shouts from below – they sounded loud in this hall, but then everything sounded loud now. She pushed off the door. Having no choice she readied herself for one good kick and hoped no-one owned this particular apartment.

_SLAM!_ It gave way easily enough and darted in closing the door behind her. All damage done to the frame and door showed on the inside leaving the surface free of marks. "I wish you were here with me" she whispered tears falling to the floor, she leant her head against the door trying to steady her breath.

The familiar pressure of a gun pressed to the side of her head managed to register itself through the pain. "Don't move" a male voice warned.

"Please, I've been sent here" she replied automatically as she had been instructed to do, her breaths coming in short quick bursts, and sweat made her tanned skin shine in the dull light of the room. 'Why is a gun being held to my head?' she speculated, with a moment of dread at the thought of being tricked.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the voice demanded, she took a chance and glanced behind her; the voice belonged to a young man, maybe not much older than herself, but she still didn't dare make a move, 'well he doesn't seem like he's one of them at least' she thought.

They both froze as they heard voices below on the streets:

"Where'd she go?" Suddenly the room plunged into darkness, but the gun was still against the girls head.

"I don't know – she's got to be about somewhere"

"Find her! Search every room!" the conversation was muffled, but by the sound of it, not far away. She could feel her pulse quicken, posture tense, and her eyes dilated with fear. "Oh, should have just run for it!" she breathed startling the male behind her.

A knock at the door was like the hammer hitting the bullet in a gun barrel which made them both jump slightly. The boy said nothing, but the pressure disappeared. A hand pushed her into a dark closet bag and all. She was hidden by the thin door; she listened while holding the wound on her side.

"Yes?" the boy asked sounding tired, like he had just woken up and he was pretty convincing.

"Sorry for waking you, but have you seen this girl?" the solider enquired "she's an escaped convict" There was a pause and the girl actually prayed the male wouldn't give her away and this girl wasn't exactly religious these days.

"No. I'm sorry, but I've never seen this woman." The boy replied, the girls' head spun – he had lied for a complete stranger who had just broken into his room.

"Right, thank you, sir" The door closed softly followed by another pause of silence broken by a knock on the next door. The doors opened and the male saw the girl crouched head against the closet wall, she was trying to stay conscious but sleep was obviously just so much more inviting…

"Not a good idea, come on, wake up." Firm but gentle hands pulled her to her feet. She was limp and the last of her strength was quickly slipping away. The sat her in a chair and stood directly in front of her, "Now tell me who you are and why you're here." It was hard to tell if he was pissed or just annoyed. His voice betrayed nothing - typically.

"I was told to come hide here and if someone came to give this" she said, holding out an envelope, she was still with it enough to not give her name, "I just… need a place… to hide until night fall." God was it hard to talk… just a little sleep… that's all. 'Let me sleep just for an hour'.

"Of course" was the last thing she heard before finally succumbing to the sleep her body was demanding.

The mission had to be scrapped now. Someone knew he was here and there were FP soldiers around, nothing could be done now. Simply killing this stranger would be easy but the fact that FP soldiers wanted her intrigued him; she was barely 16 by the look of her. The male walked to the window on the other side of the room and opened the letter and his eyes widened in surprise, it gave the girls name and co-ordinates to drop her off but was signed Admin 01-87-H; which he knew very well and the co-ordinates looked familiar too. He looked out of the window, the city lights illuminated the night. He could see the man who'd come to his door standing at attention on the sidewalk below. He was saying something to another man who was more muscular, probably his commanding officer. The Commanding Officer nodded sharply and stalked off. The smaller soldier stood a moment longer before relaxing and walked off in the other direction. The boy sighed running a hand through his bright blonde hair.

The male pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. He didn't need to look at it to know who he was calling any one of the four on speed dial would do. "If you are a Pilot and you know it clap your hands!" sung an amused, almost childish voice.

"Hey Damien," He greeted, looking at the sleeping girl frown as she shifted in her sleep.

"Hey Christen, you need back up?"

"No but we do have a problem." Christen stated watching the girl sleeping in the chair, she was sweating. The male on the other end of the line was uncharacteristically silent, "let the others know would you." A simple press of a button ended the short call. He knew Damien would understand what he meant. Only one thing to do now, he couldn't just leave her.

She was surprisingly light even for such a petit form. Christen placed her on the floor; the bed's fabric would get in the way if she needed medical help. He needed to find the wound that was draining the girl. Carefully, trying not to cause any damage, he removed her backpack, jumper and shirt to assess the full damage: there were no wounds beyond two bruises; one on her side and the other on her shoulder. The boy sighed perplexed noticing that she had the body of a runner; slim, toned, medium female height with medium sized breasts, but she could pull off stylish and not have to worry about being hindered if she had to run. She was really quite cute; her skin was clear and tanned, her hair a brighter blonde than his own, a complete colour contrast to her skin.

Abruptly, Christen shook his head noticing the heated state of his face - he didn't need this. He placed the girl onto the bed turned around surveying the room scratching his head before returning his interest to the girl - she was sleeping, peacefully now. He leaned against the only dresser at the foot of the bed he crossed his arms in thought.

Seconds later his phone lit up. No sound or movement, just a small blinking light, "Hey Damien"

"Hey man, what's going on? Why'd you call it off?" Damien's voice queried over the speaker.

"No time to explain; meet me at the house in thirty minutes"

Damien sighed, "Alright Christen. See you there" The line went dead and silence settled in the room.

Christen only had to pack a few items to take with him and was done in minutes. It all fit in a large backpack and he picked up her bag too. There was a car in the side alley, but as he had the girl and two bags he had to go around through the front door to get there. It really shouldn't have been a problem, but if FP had left some soldiers nearby to keep an eye out for her then it was nothing but a problem. "Where did you come from" he wondered out loud.

A few minutes later the blonde was holding the girl called Lillian, in his arms, wrapped head to toe in a dark grey blanket. The woman at the front desk, the only employee here, spotted him, "Oh dear, is she alright?" Christen had had a few encounters with her. Her name was Anna, she was a widowed housewife, and she was very kind in a motherly sort of way.

Christen' face said nothing about his nerves, "Yeah, my cousin – she just a little too much to drink."

Anna smiled, "Oh well, kids these days." She waved as he left, "Take care."

Outside was calm compared to the frenzy it was half an hour ago but, that didn't mean anything. The man who'd questioned him about the girl was an FP soldier, no doubt about that. From that alone rose several questions - Why did FP want her? How was she connected with Admin 01-87-H? Who was she really? The note didn't explain anything about that which was unusual for that particular admin as they were thorough. These thoughts floated in and out of his head as he strapped the girl into the passenger seat, he straightened seeing a movement out of the corner of his eye but when he looked he saw nothing unusual, so got in the drivers' seat and drove off, reluctant to stick around.

The streets were empty on such nights. There was a storm brewing, but that was normal for this time of year. Building after building passed in such a haze that they all seemed to mesh. The girl roused for a few seconds but quickly fell back into her slumber state. Christen dreaded to hear what the other would say about ditching the mission for this, Charlie, Trevor and Tyler would have done the mission anyway and probably left the girl behind as there were no visible wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Christen parked the car next to a large grey truck in front a small hut; it looked abandoned building. He and the four males he worked with had put some work into making it basically liveable. They didn't need it to be lavish or even particularly liveable as they wouldn't be staying for more than that night or two.

Christen got out and knocked on the front door before walking back to the car and picking up the exhausted girl and carried her to the door and kicked it twice with his foot. The girls grimaced in discomfort which Christen regretted but he couldn't help it. Someone knocked twice from the other side, to which he responded with one more knock. Finally it opened revealing another young male dressed in a green, long-sleeved polo-neck, slim pale blue jeans, and black shoes; his hair was chocolate brown with a long sweeping fringe that obscured at least one of his dazzling green eyes; he let the blonde male pass without question although curiosity twinkled in his eyes as he took note of the female bundled up in his arms. The door was quickly shut behind them.

There was only two rooms where the four other males had been sat waiting for their friend and comrade to return. Damien, an American brunette whose hair was in a long braid reaching the small of his back, was led on containers that were stacked together in one corner, his feet hanging over the end, his head and shoulders resting against a wall he was fiddling with his exceptionally long braid. Tyler was leant rigid against the wall to the left of the door; his hair was darker than Trevor' and his blue eyes were watching Christen as he stood carrying his load. Finally there was Charlie who jumped from his spot on the far wall; this male was so strongly tied to his heritage and training that he dressed like a fighter with his shoulder short clipped raven hair was gelled back sleekly.

"What happened?" Tyler snapped.

Charlie stared at the person encased in blankets, "What the hell, Christen?"

"What is it?" asked Damien joining Charlie near the door. Tyler also got up. All four of them looked on, "A girl?" whispered Damien, glancing up at Christen' face – which looked slightly embarrassed.

"Lay her out." ordered Tyler indicating the six foot hard oak table in the middle of the room. The only light they had coming from a single dim light bulb hanging over the centre of the table which was flanked with large empty crates; a few lanterns placed on the crates creating a pool of light. Charlie followed Tyler's instruction and laid the girl on the table under the light.

"u-Hm…" the girl arched for a moment with a frown she was still in a lot of pain but she did not wake – it seemed as if she was in a trance like state. Christen showed the others the note:

"Sparks Pilot,

This is Lillian Larkspur.

Get her to 43.2975° N, 5.3772° E

URGENT

Admin 01-87-H"

"It is not like Admin 01 to be so -" Damien began then stopped not knowing how to phrase the next part.

"So uninformative – I thought the same; and this code has been unused for over a year and a half" Christen continued for him, Damien nodded.

Tyler frowned, "who would go to such length to get us to this place?"

Lillian suddenly snapped her eyes open and bounced up and away from the males. There were five boys in her sights - panic rose as her eye flitted from one to the next. _'Hell, where am I now?'_ she edged away keeping the blanket over her as she shakily backed further away. She had a hidden weapon – stolen from one of the males she never took her eyes off of the males. The boys pulled weapons out of pockets and from behind boxes,

"Who… are you?" she struggled to say clenching her aching right side "you are not FP soldiers" she said shakily but her eyes suspicious.

A boy near her to the left spoke, his gun never wavering, "You broke into my room asking for a place to hide. I brought you here."

The girl frowned fleetingly then nodded "yes, I asked for help not a kidnapping" she responded sarcastically just looking at them.

She suddenly doubled over and groaned gripping her side. The male who had saved her and the braided brunette, exchanged glances and started advancing, but she whipped the weapon out and levelled it at them alternating between the two, her reactions were fast. "No – stay away" she demanded. The Chinese male checked his belt then scowled – 'at least I know the owner now' she thought.

"You're injured. Now lets' all calm down and talk," the braided brunette dressed as a priest said. The blond placed his gun on the ground and the other followed suit. They then held their hands up to show the edgy female some sort of non-threatening peace.

The girl laughed humourlessly, the five looked weary. "Do I look that dumb there are three other guns levelled at me" she could feel her vision starting to fade again, "l-let me go… I won't let… you people catch me…" her back hit a cold wall, she was trapped but that only made her more dangerous.

The brunette with the sweeping fringe stopped, "Did you capture her?" he questioned.

"No. she just gave me the letter." Christen replied.

"We've been through this" the girl replied, she sounded drained but she wasn't backing down, "why did you not leave me there, why bring me here?" she demanded, Christen handed her the letter, which she read and seemed to relax. A noise from the door made every one turned on edge; it was another note with distinct blood stains on it.

Tyler was the first to recover and he shot out of the door intent on finding this person and drag them back to demand answers, Damien picked up the second letter.

"Looks like the same handwriting as the last one," he commented then had the letter snatched from him by Lillian who instantly opened the letter and read it.

It was short and to the point. After reading the note, Lillian thrust the letter at Christen, who read it. "We need to pack up now – apparently FP is zoning onto us" He stated and the four males left were instantly moving and packing the crates, Lillian slumped to the floor and just watched until Tyler came back.

"Lost them" he stated irritably.

"Was Admin 01-87-H" Christen stated handing the note over. Tyler tutted then helped the others, Christen or Damien were standing guard over the blond girl who just sat with her eye closed. She knew her companion was near by watching and had gone out of her way to get the guys moving her to safety sooner.

Lillian, Christen and Damien rode with the silent emerald eyed brunette, Trevor. They were to follow the other two who were taking the truck.

They'd been driving for about four hours before Damien, who sat next to her, noticed that she had fallen asleep. "Hey, where're we going?" Damien whispered as quietly as he could manage. Some people he knew woke violently while others didn't; it was hard to tell which she was.

"I'm following Charlie." Trevor replied as it that answered everything, Damien looked out of the front windscreen but he couldn't see it, which Trevor seemed to notice this, "next lane, up seven or eight vehicles" he stated. Damien sat back muttering something like 'Creepy'; Christen chuckled. He knew Damien did not consider the fact that Trevor was keeping a close eye on the vehicle seeing as he was following it.

"I spoke with Tyler before we left. Those co-ordinates are the co-ordinates for Hamilton's Junkyard but we are going to have to make a stop for tonight" Christen looked at the map to get a bearing on their location, "We should be there soon."

Damien sighed in his seat, "Great, This car is cramped." The blonde pilot decided not to tell him that soon he meant another two and a half hours at least. The young girl slept the whole way without as much as an unintelligible mutter in her sleep. Damien fidgeted as little as possible which was still a lot.

"No way, this is a pit stop?" Damien exclaimed making the girl wake in fright. Christen turned around to glare at the braided male but stopped upon seeing she was awake, alert and not looking at all relaxed or happy with what she saw.

She was awake – very much awake now and staring with a naked fear at the wrought iron gates they were passing. "Damien!" he said with a glare, "Hey Lillian - Lillian" the blonde called, the girl could not register Christen was speaking to her straight away. When she looked at them the fear that had been focused on the perimeter defences was turned to him and then collectively on all the boys. The car door opened and she rolled out blanket and all, she bounced once before rolling to a stop, the blanket affording protection from the surface below. The car stopped almost immediately but the girl was up and already running for the gates. Christen and Damien called for her to stop, but then so did everyone – and she hadn't in the past and she certainly wouldn't now, if she could help it.

The aches in her body intensified tenfold, she knew she couldn't run forever, probably not even a few minutes; already fear was starting its deadly course again. Strong arms suddenly caught and clamped her in place from behind; wrapped around her chest and waist, effectively clamping her arms down.

"NO! No let go!" the girl struggled as she could, "I won't be locked away again – let me go!" she was so close and struggling furiously - the gates were right there but they were swinging shut already! Tears streaming down her face, "let me go," she kicked and lashed out, "LET ME GO!" she shrieked terrified.

They five males turned stunned to see an auburn haired girl running over from their truck. She ignored them and went straight to Lillian who on seeing her immediately calmed down, Tyler let go of the blonde female. The dark haired girl smiled; she was looking worried and stroked Lillian' hair. The blond flung herself in the other girls' arms; the auburn grimaced and groaned in pain. "You are here" she cried, the other girl was pale and her breathing laboured and sharp, once Lillian let her go and looked at her companion; she was in a bad way which was proven as the girl suddenly blacked out Tyler caught her on reflex, yet she weighed hardly anything and her skin was stone cold. On turning the girl around Tyler found that she had open wounds and was losing blood and had lost quite a bit already, he sighed irritated.

Tyler walked up the front steps carrying the lifeless girl in his arms wondering 'why has she kept risking killing herself?' Lillian followed looking worried but not so strained.

They entered the expansive Entrance hall. Doors and halls trailed off on the right and left, but in front of all that were two staircases. One on each side that swept up and joined about three quarters of the way up and merged in to one staircase which carried on up to the second floor, which opened in to a horizontal hallway and many more hallways on either side of that. He could see Trevor investigating a large sitting room.

Charlie came out of the next door up on the left, took one look at him holding the new girl and the blond hovering behind before continuing on to a room on the right muttering about 'troublesome females'. Tyler couldn't but help agree at this point.

"Tyler" Christen looked down to him from the second floor landing, "Up here." The blond boy turned around down a wide hall as Tyler got to him; he was closely followed but Lillian. The two followed Christen into a room a few doors down on the right. Inside was a soft looking twin bed covered in a thick comforter and many pillows.

"Was a girl's room" Christen stated more to himself than the other two. Tyler who had already placed the girl second girl on to the bed and was fishing bandages out of a duffel bag that Christen had brought, Lillian left the room feeling queasy after seeing the blood. "Why did she do it?" Tyler suddenly growled; Christen knew the what-and-how-to of what Tyler wanted and propped her up on the bed. The blonde instinctively knew to what his friend was referring to – "Lillian was afraid – and this one for at least part of her life must be close to her and seeing her friends fear over-whelming her she had to act," he replied, then frowned, "they both felt trapped; this girl seems caged and it frustrates her" he muttered. Tyler sighed as he removed the girls' jumper and top. He knew that feeling – always having to be a step ahead. 'Yep, new wraps were needed' he thought drily, she glanced at the girls' face which had a frown fixed to it and she was sweating, 'why would anyone reopen wounds to quail another person's fear?' he pondered perplexed.

Together Tyler and Christen cleaned and re-bound down females' wounds in no time and laid her down in bed for some much needed rest. Lillian entered the room and led next to the other girl as the two males exited but they left the door open.

The five of them gathered in the sitting room. "We're the only ones who know we're here, but I don't expect we can stay long enough for the new girls' wounds to heal much." Christen informed them as he took a seat in a chair with a tall, straight back. It didn't look comfortable, but he looked content with it. "We need a plan…"

Damien yawned rubbing his eyes, "Can't this wait till this afternoon?"

Charlie hit the back of his head, "It _is_ the afternoon."

"After I have had lunch afternoon – I'm starved"

"I'll keep watch over them both until the other wakes up, I can answer some questions." offered Christen getting up and making his way to the door then paused and looked at Tyler who looked at him inquiringly. "The girls' wounds – they were in the same place as the bruises I found on Lillian at the apartment."

"So?" Charlie enquired unhelpfully.

"Lillian has been having a lot of difficulty with those bruises – a lot more than one would expect for such a minor injury." Christen sped through, "I am wondering if the two girls are somehow connected – like twins" he continued in a rush half expecting to be interrupted. The others stared at him, they knew he was sensitive to other peoples' emotions but what he was suggesting was something more; more than they could understand with-out some rest.

"Worth looking into, wake us when they wake." Tyler instructed leaving no room for argument. They all needed sleep but he and Trevor more so. They chose rooms at random but they were all in the same hall near Christen and the resting girls. Christen was left to his own thoughts as he and silence settled in the house. He heard Damien go into one of the bedrooms after he had eaten. The various creeks and groans of the house were the only sounds to be heard for some time.

Meeting their new charge was an absolute shock; he wondered how they had missed her; how Tyler had lost her so quickly. The pilot crossed his arms over his chest as he regarded the two girls part of him agreed with Charlie – these girls were causing a lot of problems. The darker haired one was muttering in her sleep and her head and body twitched with an occasional whimper.

Lillian was curled up on the girls' right holding her hand as she slept; Christen wondered if she was afraid the girl would disappear without the contact. Lillian' top had risen slightly and her skin was smooth and unblemished which took Christen by surprise when he noticed, the bruises from before at the apartment were gone. He inspected her skin held no indication having been bruised recently – he ran a hand through his hair looking confused.

He sat back down and waited quietly. Christen enjoyed the peace and tranquillity. He watched as the sun set. He switched on the lamp on the dressing room table with let of a dim glow; he placed a couple of blankets over the girls to ward off the winter chill.

The new girl seemed to calm down and fall into a deep slumber; but as the sun began to rise again Lillian began trembling and muttering in her sleep it became worse rapidly. It was about six in the morning when Lillian cried out in despair and sat bolt upright in her bed almost scaring Christen out of his chair, and waking the other girl who scanned the room warily. Her bright eyes finally rested on Christen before she turned to her friend who was staring at her unfamiliar surroundings.

Christen knew the other pilots would have heard the commotion and would be in the room momentarily. Neither girl said a word but the auburn girl was tapping Lillian' arm who was watching as if she was reading another note. The auburn haired girl' eyes held a very guarded look as she looked at him - he knew that stare well, he knew three other people who looked the same way at people. She had her own walls and defences around her and he suspected the tapping was her way of communicating with-out speaking.

"What's going on?" asked Trevor who, though armed with a pistol, still wiped sleep from his eyes wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Tyler was not far behind him and not any better dressed in boxers and the addition a half buttoned shirt, he was also armed. The bed creaked a little under the girls shifting weight; Lillian was huddled at the top of the bad still wrapped in blankets, the other girl was stood at the side of the bed; she looked at the barely dressed males her eyes twinkled with amusement for a moment.

"Please, calm down. You're in no danger here." Christen did his best to calm the two girls.

The Auburn haired girl shook her head in disbelief "You people know nothing. They'll find us, they will kill you. It is what they do" Lillian spoke out. Slowly the other girl made her way to the foot of the bed and sat on the seat placed there. "We'll kill you if you don't talk." Tyler stated aiming his gun at the dark haired girl, who smirked and shrugged. She stood and put her head against the barrel aimed at her but remained silent. In that moment of silence Damien and Charlie showed up to see what all the commotion was about. Damien wore black P. J. bottoms with no top while Charlie appeared fully dressed in black trousers and a white shirt buttoned up his hair all over the place.

She couldn't help it; the sight of the males as they turned up was amusing and it put her at ease and she smiled softly momentarily – she had turned to her friend she was paling and becoming weak again; Lillian came to her side and guided her back into the seat.

Slowly Tyler put the gun down as two tears ran down Lillian' face and she sat on the floor at the others feet. The dark-haired was still watching the five males – but it seemed more out of interest or curiosity.

After five minutes of silence she sighed; everyone was silent and thoughtful. But like the determined stubborn girl she had been forced to become over the years she stared Tyler down as she got back up – "my name is Hope Larkspur, Lillian's cousin; I am better known to you as Admin 01-87-H" she announced walking off, she didn't wait for them to move out of her way just slipped through them then through the door.

"Where you going" Damien asked tailing after the girl.

"Bathroom" she stopped in the middle of the hallway looking around. All the doors were closed and all looked the same.

Tyler appeared in front of her, she just looked at him. "Here." He held out a back pack. She took it with a small smile all the while wondering just how he got ahead of her and when he had retrieved her stuff from the back of the truck, 'so going to try and scare me to death instead of shooting me – resourceful' she thought to herself as she walked off allowing Damien to show her to the bathroom.

The bathroom was plush. Soft sky blue coloured towels sat folded on racks beside the door, slightly darker coloured floor mats were in front of the toilet, sink and bath. The entire counter top was a single piece of either marble or granite containing two sinks each with elegantly carved metal taps. A window was placed between the mirrors that stood over the sinks. The blinds were the same shade as the floor mats as was the shower curtain. The girl ran a hot bath before stripping off and folding her clothes placing them on the counter between the two sinks. She sighed contently as the warmth of the water seeped into her body. She just led there and relaxed.

"Why are you standing guard?" Lillian asked as she approached the door. The male looked at her in surprise; she was surprisingly quiet and stealthy.

"Tyler said to" Damien replied, "probably doesn't want her to run off before she answers his questions"

Lillian looked at the braided male, "she won't talk until she knows she can trust you," she replied finally, "but then I was surprised she told you her name," she sat down next to Damien.

"So why don't you tell us something" Damien suggested, "like why are we taking you to Hamilton's Junkyard?" Lillian shrugged and muttered something about seeing what Hope said about it. "Are you an admin?" Damien questioned suddenly, as the thought sprang to him; the girl shifted uncomfortably glancing at the door before nodding.

"There are quite a few of us but only five are assigned to each of you pilots and go through your reports and stuff" she answered looking at her feet

Hope smiled, she had checked the wounds and they were a hundred times better, she could hear people talking outside the door, one was sure belonged to Lillian so she wasn't too worried. She had taken her time in the bath as it had been so long since she had had that luxury, well luxuries as she hadn't had time to relax or the luxury of a hot bath; just barely warm showers. She wrapped a towel around her body and tucking in a corner to hold it up and wiped one of the mirrors. Her eyes and skin glowed from the warmth and her wet hair framed her face. She felt much better, the weariness and pain had dissolved enough for her to bend over with little more than an ache to dry her-self off. She got herself dressed and dried her hair off as much as possible before tying it up,

"Need any help?" a voice called from the other side of the door as she pulled the plug from the bath; it was Damien. Hope opened the door and chuckled to herself as he jumped in surprise. 'He's easy to make nervous.' she smirked at her friend, "I like you, Damien. You remind me of a friend" she stated softly as Damien playfully stood to attention.

Lillian was grinning, "should think so too" the blonde smiled.

"Okay, I suppose I have an inquisition on the agenda for today – better get it over with," Hope sighed, the hallway felt cold after the steam room she had made of the bathroom. Damien nodded solemnly and walked down the hall, she followed him with Lillian' arm linked through her own.

"What you going to tell them?" the blonde asked as they walked down the staircase.

"I will see what they ask" the other replied. The three entered a room that reminded Hope of a Morning Room or at least it used to be it looked like it hadn't been used for some time. Christen and Trevor were stood one playing the violin the other a flute, the music was sweet and relaxing, Charlie on a small sofa sat looking at the fire and Tyler, Hope noticed after entering, was leaning against the wall near the only entrance as well as the only exit - he was what you'd call guarding it.

The coffee table was set up with food, from cakes and biscuits to sandwiches and various drinks. Damien was instantly on the food and joined Charlie on the small couch gulping down one freshly baked goodie after another. Christen and Trevor had stopped playing and sat in the arm chairs

"I won't run." Hope said to him, "Yet" she finished deciding to be impish. Tyler's eyes narrowed as she said the last word and watched as she and Lillian sat on a free sofa near the food. "So what is it you want to know" she asked, deciding to let them lead the conversation so she could miss as much as possible.

Tyler and Trevor looked at each other, they knew this trick. "Why is FP after you?" Tyler asked, "They said Lillian was a convict".

"She was FP's prisoner yes; we both were – but not for any crime" The boys were silent but attentively listening.

"I will not tell her story; but my family lived on an island in the Celtic Sea; for the first few years of my life things were good and happy, but that all changed when I was five. FP came to the Island in search of my father who was not there; as they could not get him they punished him by punishing us. My mother tried to protect us but in the end I was left in an orphanage. The woman there came to dislike me as I grew up but there I stayed until things got drastically worse when I was eight when FP started pursuing me after the orphanage owner started blubbering in her drunken stupor since then I have been on the run since. They caught me once which is when I met Lillian but we were broken free by some of their own employees and taken to Hamilton"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"We were transported to Hamilton and ended up staying with him until about eighteen months; we were safe for two years." Lillian put in as Hope had a drink, "he sent us on a routine shipment run when we ran into some FP troops and we had to run, and oh boy did Hope make me run. Hamilton and the others are probably worried sick - especially Hamilton." There was silence in the room; Lillian looked uncomfortable while Hope looked unbothered she looked up from her coke; the five males were watching them, even grumpy Charlie had turned around. All of them looked shocked to different extents.

Damien suddenly beamed "You know Hamilton?" the girls nodded; "No way, he's a friend of ours!" he bounced. Lillian giggled whilst Hope shook her head in amused disbelief, they had no idea.

Tyler huffed and the two girls looked up at him, "you don't believe us?" She retorted she raised the right side of her top and jumper, the skin was smooth and unmarked. No scar or irritated skin to show the injury that had been there previously. Tyler walked over curiosity getting the better of him. He traced his fingers over the girls side and abdomen making her flinched slightly. His touch had been gentle and warm but it left a tingling burning sensation in its wake. Her eye flickered up to his then back down again as he was looking at her.

"Are you human?" Damien asked curiously. Hope and Lillian looked at him in shock, in all the time they had been on the run neither had been asked that question. Hope didn't know whether to be amused or insulted by the remark.

"Yes, of course we are!" Lillian chuckled lightly, Hope relaxed her eyes still flickered with confusion 'what does he think we are' she wondered, she had never thought about it before. She suddenly realised her stomach was still showing.

Damien got up, walked around the couch, put his arm around Lillian' shoulder "That is pretty freaky – not in a bad way" Hope smiled minutely, Damien would never make a public speaker, he was spoke before he thought.

"I know." Lillian countered sitting back down again, "So why are FP after you guys?"

"You haven't figured that out yet?" Hope asked sitting back down looking anywhere except at Tyler. She found he affected her in a way she didn't understand; which she didn't like, she liked to be able to know and predict people.

"Well, we are the five Sparks pilot," Damien announced after getting approval from Tyler, "You know, in the news, they've been talking about pilots who have been destroying bases, sabotaged missions and stuff" Lillian nodded staring at Damien gob-smacked; she didn't detect any lies in his features and Hope didn't dispute the fact. 'I remember Uncle H saying something about how the Sparks pilots being the only ones who had any chance to win the war.' she thought; she was stunned. She turned to look at Hope who was looking back at her as if it was obvious.

Neither girl thought they would ever meet one of these guys let alone all five, yet here they were. They knew Hamilton smuggled the special parts out to them – they were easy to hide in his yard. They had even transported the parts to locations for pick up at times, "Well, Hamilton is like our Uncle." Lillian replied after a while.

After that nothing much happened except they promised to get them back to Hamilton and the others. Hope handed some tapes over to Christen and left without saying another word

The small group had been in the manor house for a few days and Hope was eager to get going but the pilots were adamant on staying for a few days. 'Not much else to do… a little intelligence gathering never hurt anyone if it was not obvious.' She decided with a sigh, she hated being stuck somewhere unable to leave as and when she wanted. She was woken from her reverie by Lillian.

"Hey Damien, what are the others like?" the blond suddenly asked, they were sitting on the floor next to the coffee table playing cards, Hope was watching from the sofa and could see Damien was letting Lillian win as much as possible, she wondered if he had a thing for her friend.

Damien picked up a card and looked at it with consideration, "Trevor is silent most of the times but very mature and thoughtful; Christen is kind and would do almost anything to stop others being hurt, he kind of sets the moral standards; Charlie is a grumpy git (making Lillian giggle and Hope smirk) and Tyler can be unpredictable; a bit like Trevor he keeps his thoughts and emotions to himself" he replied, it may have been Hope' imagination but she thought she saw Damien glance in her direction.

A cheeky smirk appeared on his lips, "just what do you think you know about me then?" he grinned thinking they would make general guesses.

"I know; Tyler pilots Prophecy, Trevor pilots Aurora, Christen pilots Sphinx, Charlie pilots Raging-K and you Damien Mallows; you are the pilot of Shadow" Hope replied lazily, she didn't have to look at him to know she had shocked him, "I know each of your names, codename, one of them anyway, and Sparks' names. Uncle spoke about you guys more than once and you should remember that we transported various parts about for you as well as being Admin. You are the type of male who likes a good joke or one liner in all situations.

"Okay, you've got me!" he laughed, she smiled despite herself. They continued as they had been before making small talk and Damien cracking jokes or mimicking his friends. The girls were well entertained so didn't feel the need to find the other pilots or wonder where they were

It was getting on for lunch when Hope got up, it had been a while since she had spoken, but she had been looking preoccupied. Something was troubling her, Damien and Lillian just put it down to being cooped up inside for so long. "I'm sorry – I'll be right back" she apologised as she hurried out the door. She didn't seem to notice where she was going or that she sped up her pace steps from a hurried walk to a jog, 'I need somewhere safe,' she thought 'somewhere secluded away from them all' she moved as fast as she dared as memories spun through her mind

_~Flashback one~_

A five year old girl with dazzling bright eyes stood held in a woman arms; the woman held the young girl close to her, looking at her with love, "Stay here little one!" the woman smiled sadly "you'll be safe here until I come back" she whispered pulling the girl in to her arms and hugged her tight. The young girl weeps and reaches for the woman, "Mama I'm scared…" But the woman just walks away with-out looking back; the little girl runs to try and keep up but soon loses her. She falls to the ground weeping heartbroken, 'What had I done wrong?' the girl kept asking herself. Another woman picks the crying child up, "she'll be back for you – have no fear"

_~End Flashback~_

Hope was running full pelt doors and rooms whipping past. She burst out side and ran blindly towards the trees in the near distance.

_~Flashback Two~_

The room was dark except for the shafts of moonlight which shone off the two bodies led on the floor. One was curled up on their side and the other led on their front. Neither was clothed and their skin looked raw and bruised.

"Mummy?" the same five year old called unsteadily as approached the still bodies, "Luci?" her body was shaking in fear, she had seen her mother and eldest sister only a few days ago, she didn't understand what was wrong with them.

She screamed as strong hands gripped hold of her, "No, let me go!" the little girl screamed "I want my mummy!" kicking trying to get to the bodies on the floor – they couldn't be dead, they wouldn't leave her here,

The little girl yelled as she struggled against unknown hands that were holding her.

"Hope!" the mother called trying to get up but was brutally pushed back down brutally by a soldier , "please don't hurt her -" the older woman begged then cried out as she was hit viciously on the head and slumped lifelessly to the floor.

"No!" Hope screamed as tears were streaming down her face, "mummy!"

_~Flashback merges with next~_

The girl is now seven and she can hear two sets of heavy footed footsteps make their way to her location, echoing as each heavy boot hit the wooden floor. The girl huddled tighter and farther into the darkness which concealed her. Fear gripping her young heart; her hands clamped over her mouth to keep from her from whimpering and being found. "We're going to find you bright eyes" A males' voice taunted her from somewhere very close by - sending more fear through the girls small frame; sweat dampened her skin and hairline.

The footsteps get closer every second. Her heart pounded in her chest, laced with adrenalin. The door to the small room opens and she saw the boots of two men walk into the room. They pause "Where'd that little monster go this time?" the other male asked, probably the one she had bitten.

The girl screams as the bed is flipped over, metal frame and all, "Found you little one" she first male growls, it was the same one that had killed her mother. The girl shrieks as they reach for her and she tries to get away scream, "Oh?" the man pulls her back by her hair, "I didn't know monsters like you could get scared."

"I'm not a monster" the girl cried, the man laughed and snarled she soon would be a murdering making the girl cry harder grasping her hair to ease the pain that the man was causing, tears fell as she wondered 'What did I ever do to deserve this life?'

_~End Flashback~_

Hope didn't know where she was going; she just had to run, she had to escape everything – she wanted to be free; as free as any of the birds above.

_~Flashback Four~_

The girl was staring up in horror at the building before her. A fire rages in front her. She was standing in front of the orphanage watching it burn to the ground. People were gathering civilians and officials alike. Sirens were wailing and lights were blaring warning the bystanders to back away, an older woman suddenly screams pointing at the young girl; it was the woman who owned the orphanage the one who had told the FP soldiers about her gift which is why they had hunted her and set this fire. "Officer - Arrest that child! She's a monster!" the woman demanded snarling cruelly at the child; the girl didn't wait instinct took over and she ran for her life.

She ran until she knew she was no longer being pursued and sank to the damp dirt ground "I am NOT a monster!" she raged wishing she could cry but the tears wouldn't come, she was too tired., "I'm just a child" she whimpered as she led down in the darkness of her memories.

_~End Flashback~_

"I am not a monster" she sighed with longing. By the time Hope escaped her memories she found herself lost. She had run so long and hard, trying to get away - burying her pain. Tears dripped down her face, which she wiped quickly and forcefully away, "Enough of that…" she scolded herself. She had run through some sort of large wild wooded area all the way to a very high cliff. She walked along the cliff, as there were no trees to dodge. All around she was surrounded be green except below where a lake glistened up at her. To the left the wood continued to the edge of a town. She walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down, 'I'd say it was a few hundred feet down,' she mused 'no way would I survive a fall like that even into water'. 'Am I still so weak? – still that frightened little girl?' she wondered despairingly.

Damien was up on his feet to follow Hope before she could get too far; Lillian tried to object but he was already out of the door. He intended to follow her as per his orders from Tyler.

"Tyler" Damien exclaimed almost knocking the blue eyed brunette over who glared at him in response. He watched Hope moving down the hallway at a jog. Tyler watched her too. "You're not worried she's running?" Damien enquired intrigued.

Tyler looked him in the eye, "No. She needs us to get back to Hamilton and she's left Lillian here – she'll come back."

Damien noticed the book in Tyler's hands, "What's that?"

"A book" The Prussian blue eyed male stated, moving off towards the library.

"I know that I meant what's have you got it for" Damien demanded following the other male into the room.

"To read" Tyler stated enjoying winding Damien up for a change, he was successful the braided male folded his arms pouting.

"You know what I mean" Damien stated. Tyler just smirked putting the book back and looking for another one to pass the day away with.

The five pilots and Lillian were sat in the Morning Room. Damien and Lillian were chatting idly; Charlie was listening to a communications radio with a headset on as Trevor and Christen were playing music again. Tyler was sat in an armchair by the fire reading though he hadn't got too far thanks to Damien and Lillian's constant interrupting.

"You know, Hope has shown neither hide nor hair in the last four hours" he stated after some encouragement from Lillian.

"Shouldn't someone go after her now?" she piped up.

They had been bringing it up every fifteen to twenty minutes for the last couple of hours and it was getting on Tyler's nerves. He glared at the pair, "If I bring her back will you two shut up?"

Damien chirped, "Sure will! Go find my little cousin!"

Trevor questioned lowering his instrument, "cousin?!"

"Well yeah. Damien has kind of adopted us." Lillian shrugged as if this was completely normal.

Christen smiled, "Does she know of this development?" he remarked trying not to laugh.

"Not yet, but almost family is better than no family at all so no worries" Damien beamed, his blonde _cousin_ chuckling beside him.

Tyler had, had enough; he stalked through hallways of the house seeking Damien's new family member. She was nowhere; he checked: Her room, the other bedrooms, and the bathrooms (both of them), the dining room, the kitchen, the library, all empty. He checked the front; the cars were still there. He walked on the edge of the house to the back yard. . On the far right was a path leading off into the orchard and from there into the paddocks and surrounding forest

'She wouldn't have gone so far' he tried to assure himself as he walked to check the walled gardens to the left – still no sign of her. He paused and stared at the path; Tyler realised the girl probably didn't know that FP dominated this area and leaped down the doorway from the flower garden two steps at a time until he was on the ground where he cut across the grass. Once in the orchard he ran until he reached the edge of the forest– the path had been trampled recently, whether by Hope or less welcome visitors he couldn't say.

Thin sharp tree branches and bushes grabbed at his clothing impeding his path. If she came out here he had to find her before someone else did this was not the house' property so afforded her no protection from authorities. There was only one main trail to follow from the entrance he took and Tyler could only hope that she took it. If only he could call her out, but that was too risky FP soldiers could be lurking in the trees.

Hope led with her back against the base of a tree and one knee propped up, her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. 'No telling how long I have been out here,' she thought after a while 'at least a few hours'. The sun cast an orange haze over the land and with every gust of wind the treetops below seemed to turn into a green ocean. The last of her tears had fallen hours ago, 'It's so beautiful. A great place to think.' She got up and stretched her arms above her head first leaning one way, then the other before walking to the edge of the cliff again and peered down, "Sure is a long way – wouldn't want to fall down there" She muttered to herself she stood watching the boats gliding through the water, though from this distance it looked like they were barely moving.

Tyler was running to his limit his gut was telling him to hurry and to find her. Sweat was trickling down his face and neck. There! Light broke through the tree trunks ahead he was finally at the edge; shafts of sun signalling the end of these trees. He reached it in seconds but what he saw made those few seconds seem far too long. Hope stood at the edge of a cliff looking down, standing like she was ready to jump. For a moment, FP didn't exist, the war never happened, his comrades were never there. Only Hope and his need to keep her alive existed. He couldn't allow her to jump - this feeling broke the restriction in his throat.

"Hope!" she spun round to where they voice had come from in surprise at hearing her name being called and looked right at the streak of colour heading her way unable to think let alone move out of the way. That streak tackled her to the ground. The person was breathing hard and lying on top of her, their head hanging over her shoulder to slump on the ground. She couldn't see the person she could barely move with their weight on top of her. "Hey," she struggled trying to push the offender off, but they were heavy. The person sighed heavily lifting their head and body in one motion. "Tyler?!" she gasped as he came into view.

He was silent as he continued catching his breath for a few moments longer, "What do you think you were doing?" he asked harshly.

Hope flinched at the severity in his voice, "I- I was just…" she frowned confused what was she doing – she couldn't recall for a moment, "I was just looking – it's beautiful" she turned her head to the sea of trees blowing up waves in the wind and the sun setting on the horizon behind them. "I'm sorry I ran – I had to – I hate being trapped" she confessed tears in her eyes looking away over the cliff.

She could feel Tyler staring at her and turned back to look up at him. His hand came up and cupped her face gently, wiping an unshed tear away with his thumb. His eyes never left Hope'.

"You're still here." His voice was quiet; she frowned fleetingly confused, her heart pounding, she couldn't say anything, the words wouldn't come. She heard the sound of his shoes and knees shifting in the dirt, she felt his weight shift his eyes still didn't leave hers. There was something written in them, a chaos Hope had never seen in any person before.

Tyler's face was relaxed, coming nearer. Everything was melting away for Hope: her fears and pains, her past – everything except the male above her with his startling blue eyes. She could feel his warm breath against her skin, she couldn't understand why but at that moment she was happy it was just the two of them.

_BANG!_

A crash resonated across the grounds causing birds to take flight in fear. Tyler suddenly pounced back onto to the girl, shielding her with his body – she cuddled into him, clinging to his shirt. The misty feeling was gone but he was holding her tight. Only adrenaline-ridden anxiety remained. He rolled off, grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet in one seemingly fluid motion still keeping low to the ground.

"We have to get back," his voice was calm but his eyes were warily looking everywhere, looking for the cause of the noise – it had sounded close; Hope followed him back through the forest, keeping as close as possible without getting too close. He never let go of the girls hand, who was now amazed she had managed to get so far away from the mansion. Tyler ran through bushes, over tree roots, under branches, and around trees - Anything to stay off the obvious trail.

Behind them the sounds of a helicopter sent the girls blood pumping "Tyler?" she whispered mouse like, the one word conveyed her fear and nervousness he glanced back at her and gave her hand a squeeze. A song entered Hope's mind she didn't understand why at the time but it kept her calm and rational. It was an older song by a band long since forgotten by most people now, but her Uncle Hamilton played it most nights; she and the girls would sing along to the album as they did their chores.

"Tyler, the others - they need to leave without us." She whispered when they paused, he was straight on it. The call was short and to the point, tucking the phone into his pocket.

"They're already gone. Took the both vehicles and left before FP were close. We'll meet up when it's safe." He informed her visually scouting the area. 'He's so calm and collected' she realised watching his profile, her heart drumming painfully in her chest. She was afraid and would be panicking if he hadn't been there.

Tyler still had Hope's hand; she could tell he was getting nervous, his grip was getting tighter, "Tyler, stop!" she suddenly blurted although she knew it was risky, but something was telling her they needed to stop. To her surprise he did stop, rather abruptly and she ran into him, "ops - sorry" she whispered. The boy pulled her through a bush and they crouched down behind a large bush that was surrounded on most sides by trees and more bushes. Soldiers came running their way; if they hadn't stopped and hidden they would have been found. They sat still, holding their breaths and hands, Hope's head was bent down her eyes squeezed she, as they waited. Soon the soldiers were gone, swallowed in to the darkness of the forest. They were making a bee line for where the two had just run from.

She asked in a hushed tone, "How far?" he knew what she meant.

"Not far, but they have taken the house. Damn it!" Tyler lifted himself to peek over the shrubbery.

Hope took a deep breath, she doubted he'd listen to her – but she had to try, "Tyler, please listen. I want you to get out of here alone. They're after me, they're tracking me. If I go out they'll leave you and the others alone an-"

"No." the man growled glaring ferociously at her.

"Tyler you don't get it. They'll kill you-"

"I get it. We die for helping you if they catch us."

"So let me go, please."

"It's you who doesn't get it. We die anyway. You think you're the only one they're out to kill? Torture and death is all that awaits us upon capture, with or without you." Our conversation was hushed and yet it still managed to seem like we were yelling at each other. 'He's right... again. The Sparks pilots are the sworn enemy of FP. Capture for them means death anyway…' she thought, she had completely forgotten.

"But they don't want to kill me, they need me alive – that's the difference I can give you time" she sighed. She looked weary for a moment arguing with Tyler was pointless but she didn't want him to die if she could avoid it. Tyler said it didn't matter he wasn't leaving her.

Tyler saw her eyes hardened she could see that was not going to be able change his mind "Fine." She stated and allowed Tyler to pull her behind him staying low to the ground. They made their way east of the house, to the road that ran past the front driveway farther up. Cars, trucks, and vans, all belonging to the military drove by no doubt on their way to the mansion to find them and the others. They finally unclasped hands both their hands feeling stiff.

They ducked behind a thick tree and waited for the convoy to pass completely out of sight. Tyler emerged first to check if the coast was properly clear. When he was satisfied that it was, they crossed the road and moved into the other half of the forest.

They ran through the trees and bushes, never slowing, and never looking back. Hope was able to jump the most of the obstacles almost as easily as Tyler; she did occasionally need his assistance. Even after darkness fell they had not found the other side of this cold tree filled world. Stars and satellites sailed over head which could only be viewed in the rare break in the leafy-canopy above. She hadn't heard any sound besides their own breathing in probably just over an hour, "T-Tyler…" a marginal turn of his head told Hope he's listening, "it's getting cold, we should find a spot to stop for the night." She was shivering she had no jacket to keep her warm as Tyler suddenly noticed. He stopped for a long moment looking around and then without warning he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her in a slightly different direction; they walked in silence; she guessed he was her giving the chance to catch her breath, while they had the chance.

After several hundred feet of her tired feet almost tripping on roots, and scraping her arms. He smirked hearing her curse the lack of sleeves when the moon shone on her pale skin. "Not funny" was her short retort making him he chuckled inwardly. A small abandoned shack, barely big enough for two rooms, stood before them. "Dare I ask why this is here?"

"Probably used to be a huntsman's shack" he replied opening the door. She nodded but she didn't care at that moment – was just grateful it was there. The question had made it out of her mouth before she had thought about it. She stood where Tyler told her and watched him as he gave the area a quick search. Not a soul in sight; there hadn't been for a couple of hours. Inside was simple enough: an old bed, a sink, and a cooking stove which doubled up as a heater. Tyler set to work trying to get the heating up and running; Hope found a couple of blankets in the foot locker and sat watching the male work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hope sat on the old creaky bed, her chin rested on her knees and wrapping one of the musty blankets round her. She eventually got up and put the blanket around his shoulders then wrapped the other round herself, "come on." She coaxed softly after stepping back a little. Tyler looked up at her a little confused, "That's not going to work the wood is too wet so you may as well sit by me so neither of us freeze to death." She explained moving back to the bed. He tried one more time to get the contraption running before giving up and sitting beside the girl pulling his legs up as well. They sat in silence for some time, neither knew what to say to the other and both were thinking about what had almost happened in the forest when he found her.

After a while Hope tried to sleep as best she could sat up straight with her head on her knees, resisting the urge to cuddle up next to Tyler whose warmth radiated through the blankets – that or she was aware of how close he was. After years on the streets she had learnt to sleep in some pretty uncomfortable positions, so it wasn't so bad. Tyler just sat and listened, he was on guard. He didn't believe for a second that the soldiers had stopped looking for them. He listened to every rustle of leaves and snap of a twig, but he could tell they were caused by animals' not heavy footed humans.

He as froze the girl fell to one side and was leaning against him; after a while her weight and breathing assured him of her being honestly asleep. He positioned her so she was laid on the bed, blanket wrapped around her small frame; he sat be-side her looking out of the windows, looking for shadows. He occasionally looked at the girl led next to him, mainly when she shifted or muttered in her sleep, he sat in the darkness thinking. Trying to figure out why he had stiffened when she leant against him 'I've been in situations like this before and huddling with another person for warmth, it had never been a problem before.' He supposed 'and on the cliff edge, what happened there?' Tyler continued through memory like an assignment trying to make sense on it.

He'd been running around looking for her on Lillian and Damien's persistent whining, he couldn't find her on the grounds leaving only the forest to left to search; the pilots knew there was a heavily manned FP base in the town nearby, he took off into the dense wooded area without a second thought all he could remember thinking was that he **had** to find her. Which he did at the edge of a cliff looking down; looking calm and like jumping the edge wouldn't be a bad idea – apart from the 'it being suicidal' part. Something happened, something Tyler couldn't or wouldn't explain to himself; he just knew he didn't want her to fall; she had to stay, safe, with him. Even when she practically begged him to separate from her so she could distract the soldiers long enough for him and the others to get Lillian to safety he became more determined he would not leave her side.

He growled ferociously out loud, the focus of his mental argument; Hope fidgeted, and then mumbled in her sleep, her brow was creased and upset. Immediately his thoughts quieted, "No-" Hope squirmed; her head rolling one way then the other, finally stopping at an angle that let Tyler see most of her face in the moonlight. She was fighting her nightmare; something they all did, "please no" she whispered her tone full of aching pain, he saw the tears that welled up unshed under her pale lids.

Wary of her reaction Tyler led beside her and placed an arm around her shoulders, trying to calm her down somehow. He was left feeling very out of place in himself yet content. Hope's face relaxed and she turned her head so it rested on his shoulder.

A single tear escaped the corner of her eye and slid down her smooth cheek where he caught it with his other hand. He couldn't understand why he did it or why he treated her differently; especially after knowing her for so short a time.

Something was wrong with him; that had to be it. He kept getting urges to protect her in some way. Something being wrong with him was all he could come up with to explain it at all, or maybe it was because he knew she was an admin, a part of his team that he had never met before.

The phone in his pocket lit up and he could feel the slight vibrations it gave off when he was being called. Tyler reached for it with his free hand careful not to disturb Hope who was now sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"Here." He spoke quietly. Whether by choice or not she didn't wake.

"Are you two ok?" Damien' voice came down the line and Tyler easily picked up the worry of the American and guessed it was for the female rather than himself.

"Yes."

"Oh good, we got out before FP got there – thanks to Charlie!" Damien responded sounding relieved, Tyler could hear voices in the back ground.

"Where are you guys?" a new voice came down the line - Christen

"Forest, west side, about nine or ten miles from the town"

Tyler could hear Christen mumble the same thing he'd told him to the others probably in the same room, "Okay, we will leave the car with your stuff in the Rose Hotel car park, level 9 – we'll travel to the co-ordinates given, will you guys follow?"

Tyler thought for a moment. The hotel was on the outskirts of the town. They could wither walk straight through the middle of town or the outskirts full. If they were careful they could make it into the town centre with-in a few hours, to blending in they would have to hide Hope' eyes and maybe try to hide her hair too.

Christen' voice snapped him out of his wandering thoughts, "Tyler?"

"We will get to the car tomorrow" he said quickly.

The blond on the other end of the line sounded relieved, "Copy that. We'll wait to hear from you."

The line went dead and Tyler hung up. Sleep and rest was a far off dream for Tyler whose training wouldn't allow for such a thing to happen in a situation like this. He sat there listening to everything, searching for sounds that shouldn't be there. Few creatures were still awake, squirrels, a bird or two, the occasional forest scavenger, but no other humans came near the small structure. Three hours passed like that.

"Tyler" Hope spoke softly rubbing sleep from her eyes, "Have you slept?" He shook his head, "Then it's your turn. I'll keep watch." She stared at the pilot, waiting for him to protest or something. But he nodded instead and received a glimmer of a smile. He lowered his head and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. _'He looks so peaceful'_ Hope thought, she had sat up and realised that she had been sleeping in Tyler's arms. A bright blush grew across her cheeks she wrapped the blanket tight around herself and listened vigilantly.

Dawn came soon after. The early morning animals woke one by one to start their day. The quiet noise of the forest drifted through the cracks in the wooden walls and door. One particularly close squirrel chirped rather close to where they were led. Tyler twitched slightly before waking up completely in only a few seconds, "Sleep well?" The girl asked.

He gazed at her uncertain of what she meant by the question, "Well enough." He finally said. Hope couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in amusement; it would appear that, even though Tyler's mind was up and very alert, his body was still waking and slow to respond. They stretched and headed out the door; having no food meant that breakfast would definitely be skipped this morning. Not something either was unused to.

The pace was swift and silent as they walked through the forest, Hope didn't know where they were going so trusted Tyler did. Hope paused occasionally looking up.

"Why do you keep stopping?" Tyler asked after a while, Hope looked at him the pointed up, "that birds' song" she replied dreamily, "reminds me of a bird in the woods back home" then she seemed to come to her-self and apologised. Tyler was surprised to find he wasn't that annoyed but he wasn't going to let her know that.

"Come on we need to get moving" he stated and moved off, Hope followed and did not stop again, but Tyler heard the birdsong she spoke about and had to confess it was a soothing melody.

The two walked through the under growth for more than two hours before Tyler started slowing the pace until he stopped at the abrupt edge of the forest. Hope stopped beside him below there was the beginning of the town. Ahead of the pair there was an empty gentle grass slope. A light breeze caressed their skin and felt refreshing, it ruffled Tyler' hair and blew the strands of Hope's hair that had come loose from her pinned back hair.

"Hm" Tyler grunted, looking at the girl.

"What?" she queried; feeling offended.

"We'll need to hide your eyes and do something with your hair. They know you so you will be too noticeable and they'll be looking for us." Hope looked at her reflection in a nearby pool of water in a rock. 'I guess so" She responded splashing her face with the water; washing of the grime from her skin, the abrasions from the previous night also disappeared.

She took note of their appearance realised how likely it was that they'd be noticed strolling down the street together. Hope wore a long electric blue spaghetti strap top baggy dark blue jeans and trainers, whilst Tyler was wearing training shoes, light blue jeans and a pale blue shirt. "Do you know where I could by a cap?" she asked, he shook his head.

Hope frowned for a moment, then smirked, "this may take me a little while" she warned, pulling out a mini emergency sewing kit, it was small but it had foldable scissors, needles and thread. She went behind a bush and remove her trousers then cut, ripped, threaded and stitched the pants she was wearing into a mid-calf denim skirt; then she cut the bottom of the top she was wearing at an angle; so the left side came down to the lower part of her now-skirt and the right just below her hip joint, she stitched the hem into place and tweaked it so it fitted her form better. Finally she trimmed herself a fringe that fell into her eyes and braided her hair back weaving it with the remainder of the tank-top cut off and tied it with some of the left over denim.

"Will it do?" she asked, Tyler couldn't help but be impressed – most girls would have whined or waited to be told what to do, instead she gave herself a make-over and did look different – more rock-chick than good village girl.

"Should do" he relied simply, with-out implying she had done anything out of the ordinary, but she didn't seem to notice – she just picked up the scraps of material.

"How far do we have to go?" she enquired standing up slipping the pieces into her now-skirt pockets.

"Christen said he left the car in the Rose Hotel car park. It's a hotel and casino on the other side of town." As he said this he pointed off to the right. In the hazy distance there was a presumably town centre packed with high rise buildings that dominated the residential areas all around. Hope mused that, although, this place was classified as a town, it was still the size of a small city. She handed him most of the money in her pocket as he would be doing most of the talking – it would look weird if she paid or he went to her for any money.

"Why do you know that?" it was more of a sarcastic statement than a question. She was scrutinizing her reflection in the pool.

"It's near the FP base." Tyler replied the girl swung round and Tyler watched as the colour drain from the girls face and she seemed to have trouble breathing.

It felt like someone was squeezing her ribs and lungs so they couldn't expand – the world seemed to shrink and change.

~Flashback~

She was ten years old again, huddled in a corner of her now over bright cell. She could feel the wounds being inflicted her flesh splitting open with each strike; and with each strike came several more open wounds, the pain consumed the girls' senses, but she would not to cry out. She would not let him enjoy his perverse pleasure of listening to her cry out in agony.

~End Flashback~

Hope was panicking as she backed away from the building complexes ahead she had to get away – 'What if that man came back and no one was there to stop him this time' she whimpered her skin started to tighten as if expecting the pain

"N-no; not there" she whispered, her eyes fearful. She backed into a tree and sat with her knees up against her chest face hidden – the memories of her time in the lab flashing before her minds' eye.

"Hope!" Tyler's yell broke through her mental blockade, making her jump and her eyes snapped open and all she could see was the alarm and apprehension buried in his eyes and usually indifferent features.

"What - no" Hope was instantly back on her feet her back against the tree, her hands grasping her arms, her cheeks were wet with tears and she shook uncontrollably.

"Hope, are you alright?" she looked around, the hillside, the road. She nodded more in understanding of what happened rather than to his actual question,

"What happened?" His placed his hands on her on her upper arms covering her own hands; they were shaking – her reaction had scared him.

"I'm sorry," she paused to stand, as his hands on her shoulders, "but I can't go with you – not there"

His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened slightly, "Why not?"

"I can't… not closer to FP" She piped fear, pure fear reflected in her eyes.

All at once he knew what happened' not the details but the general picture. The nightmares that plagued her dreams at night had become a living nightmare – A Waking Nightmare.

"Hope," Tyler moved one hand to gently cup her face she looked at him. His eyes captured hers and he gently stroked her cheek. "We will never let FP get you. I'll never let FP take you away." She looked down shaking her head, but she was hesitating she looked up at him as he came closer, "they won't get you" he whispered his eyes boring into her, "I will not let them have you". A whimper like squeak came from her, he could see she wanted to believe him but her fear was great. He held her gaze and let his eyes tell her he meant it.

Hope couldn't understand everything behind the veil but she trusted him. She nodded shakily her hand slipped into his, "please don't let go" she requested, biting her lower lip. She knew it sounded childish; but Tyler understood, she needed to know he was there. She needed the constant reassurance that she was going to be okay and an anchor if things became too intense for her. He squeezed her hand, "not until we are safe" he promised and guided her; she was still hesitant but she was following him and at that moment that was all he needed her to do.

She felt them moving again, but nothing seemed real except the warm hand holding hers. Her head felt light and empty, see could see their surroundings but none of it stuck. Her only thoughts were to follow him, and remember the words he had said:

'"I'll never let anyone take you away"' she found herself wishing he had said _'I'll never let anyone take you away from me'_. 'Why? I just met the guy. Why do I want him to… protect me?' Suddenly a cap was shoved on to her head and effectively snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at Tyler. "Rough much?" she retorted; taking the cap off and putting it back on properly, "bully". He smiled fleetingly and he saw an amused twinkle in her eyes – she was trying to bait him.

They were standing in a small camping store which held everything you'd need for a good time in the outdoors. Hope took the cap back off to get a good look; it was a dark navy blue with an "S" on it a similar colour to her top; what the S stood for she didn't know. The cap covered her eyes completely, Tyler also picked up a drink and snack-bar for each of them.

Walking down the street would be easy. Hope could pass a soldier and he'd never know. Tyler chose a dark blue hat; which didn't look out of place with what he was wearing. Hope turned to head for the cashier, a young woman more interested in the latest issue of some gossip magazine than minding the store, but Tyler stopped her.

He pulled her to the back near changing rooms. "Are you okay with this?" His voice was hushed but a husky note caught the girls' attention, she couldn't help but stand there her mind completely blank, "Hope?" he persisted and touched her shoulder bringing her back with a jump.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Fine - The hill was just… being so close to FP. Won't happen again." She replied hoping it wouldn't, he stared at her for a moment and then nodded. He purchased the two hats and food in cash, the woman never even looking up from her magazine. They wore the hats out of the store and ate the snack bars which didn't taste that good but it was food.

Hope could see the edge of the forest; they weren't that far into town. 'Why did my mind go?' she wondered, looking around herself 'I'm not a school girl with a - … oh no.' she reflected, they were walking side by side so she made no reaction to her thoughts, startling as they were. She didn't want Tyler interrogating her, she couldn't believe what she was thinking or how she was feeling; but then this male was strong, not just physically, and intelligent. As they walked neither spoke, each deep in their own thoughts.

It took them at least another two demanding hours to reach the town centre area and the whole way she was aware of his every move; the closer they got the more aware she was. Her hand was still in his, he hadn't let go – even in the shop. He would squeeze it if she hesitated or when they came across a group of FP soldiers – and it did reassure her; it was him that reassured her. A sense of adrenalin, which she associated with jumping from great heights, coursed through her every moment; like she had at the waterway less than a week ago. It took a great amount of willpower to keep her breathing even and keep moving steadily.

She had to get these feelings under control; to stop feeling this way about him. If she didn't, not only would FP find a weakness in her that much sooner, but, without any useful abilities, she would just be a constant liability and hindrance.

She couldn't do that to him – to them; they were passing by businesses and people who didn't really care what happened in the world around them. There was much talk about a celebration happening with in the next month, one that a lot of people were going to attend a particular Ball. Groups of girls giggled and gossiped about who they were going with and what they were wearing - a pointless activity Hope never really understood.

Tyler finally slowed their pace as they entered the shopping centre, a couple speeding down the leisure avenue would attract attention, which both wanted to avoid. As the town hall clock struck one Hope was sat at a table in the café Hanabira for lunch. Tyler was up at the counter ordering when a group of soldiers entered and sat on the table next to her. Tyler saw the fear in her eyes and calmly though quickly returned to her; she felt safer just with him sat next to her but he took hold of her nearest hand to reassure her.

The contact made her heart race and she became hypersensitive to his touch. The warmth and gentleness of his touch as his fingers laced through hers. Hope tilted her head down in order to hide the blush that was dusting her cheeks. Her hands were shaking not from the fear of the soldiers but from nervousness of their fingers being entwined.

All through their walk through the urban town to the café that morning their hands had been cupped, but the way they were now felt more intimate. Her fingers instinctively closed round his, it was him that calmed her. She could happily have stayed like this with him even though she was afraid that if she moved he would release her hand.

'Stop it!' she scolded herself 'he is only doing it for show!' she continued to rebuke herself, but even as they had left the café and continued on their way towards the car, neither had tried to change how their hands were. Hope's mind was screaming at her to put a stop to it - to separate herself from the moody Prussian blue eyed, cocoa hair coloured Sparks pilot before she fell for him completely and would she cause him even more trouble or have her heart broken; but her body was defiant and not obeying any of the instructions to let go. At times his thumb would absent-mindedly stroke her hand, sending sensations all over her. She dared to respond in kind after a while and his grip tightened ever-so-slightly and he glanced at her, he could see she was shy and couldn't look him in the eye and smiled to himself.

Skyscrapers and high rise hotels lined the street. They were on the ground floor of the Rose Hotel in the lobby. Potted plants littered the area in something that was probably some rich idiot designers' idea making the place homely. Small sitting areas were placed off to the sides leaving a clear path to the front desk, lifts and hotel restaurant. "Do you know where were have to go?" Hope asked as they walked down the hall and into a waiting elevator like they were paying guests, most of the staff smiled politely and wished them a "Good afternoon" but Hope guessed they were not getting paid enough to care, and the sheer amount of guests they saw meant they were used to seeing new faces all the time.

"Floor Nine; the car park is secure to the hotel so should be an exit on that floor" he replied as the door closed. Hope had half expected him to drop her hand now they were almost there, but he didn't. She even released his hand a bit to remind him but he just kept hold her. She chanced to glance up at him; although it seemed he was thoughtfully looking to the right of the elevator doors, she could swear there was a hint of a blush on his cheek-bones. 'No, I must be imagining it – or he is feeling a little warm' she excused a blush spreading across her own cheeks as she closed her fingers back round his.

The lifts bell binged as they reached level nine and the doors in front and behind them opened, they went through the doors behind them straight into the car park. Christen had not said where he had parked the car so they wandered around until Tyler spotted it. Before he opened the car he checked it over, he unlocked the car and opened the boot, there were both their back packs – each with a note on top, Tyler handed Hope the note on hers which was from Lillian; while Tyler read his which was from Christen:

'Tyler,

Room 904 is booked out for you for two days should you want it.

We used it before leaving; it is all paid for so you can just leave.

Christen'

He looked up and saw Hope watching him, "Christen has booked a room for us, to wash off and rest before making a move" he stated, she stood silently looking at him. Realising she expected him to make a decision he felt a bit awkward. "Shall we clean up and go from there?" he suggested, she nodded and picked up her bag.

Tyler picked his up and locked the car. The two walked back to the elevator and went through onto the ninth floor of the hotel, easily finding the room reserved for them; Christen had left the key card in the note so they had no trouble getting in. Hope got washed up first and relished the feeling of the warm water and feeling clean again. She got herself dressed in clean clothes and walked back into the main room with a towel on her head.

"Better?" Tyler enquired, receiving a small smile.

"Much" Hope replied sitting at the dressing table and started drying off her hair. Tyler watched for a moment before moving off to the bathroom; it was his turn to clean off. He was deep in thought as he entered the still steamy room; it smelt of roses and lavender.

Later that evening they went out to a small local hang out and had dinner, they ate in silence except for a bit of small talk which was mainly instigated by Hope. She didn't mind silence normally but with Tyler she couldn't tell what he was thinking and she wasn't used to that, generally people were so easy to read or easy to figure out – Tyler was the opposite she wanted to understand him but didn't know how to go about it.

Tyler watched his companion eat; he could tell something was bothering her because she was playing with her food. "So what do you want to do?" he asked as the coffees arrived, she looked up at him questioningly, "do you want to rest for the night or catch up with the others?" he elucidated.

Hope looked at her drink her fingers caressing the warm smooth cup. "I don't mind" she said finally, she wouldn't win the war raging in side her. Tyler sat back, at a guess he figured she was in two minds; one for staying and resting for the night and the other to get back to Lillian and her friends – which he thought would have a strong pull on her, but something obviously made her want to stay for a little while longer, which he didn't mind himself.

"We could leave at 21:00, and be there by morning" he stated, that would leave them a couple of hours to wander around the town. The auburn haired girl nodded in agreement; so when they left they walked along the streets and watched various side shows that were provided on their way back to the hotel before heading off; taking Hope back to the home she had missed for the last eighteen months, but her heart was heavy. She knew that when they got there. Tyler and the others would most likely shoot off and she would probably not see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Tyler drove through the night; he wasn't in any hurry to get to their destination. Hope sat and watched the dark scenes flash by; she didn't speak unless Tyler spoke to her and even then she didn't look at him. Her face was in shadows so he couldn't tell what she was thinking but he had the feeling she wasn't happy; which he found strange considering she was going back to where she would be safe from FP.

It was about eleven thirty at night and Tyler had been driving in complete silence for almost an hour and a half; he glanced at the girl beside him. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and steady, so he assumed she really was asleep but the silence between them bugged him. Normally he appreciated the opportunity to think in solitude but this time he felt there was something missing. Something they both needed to talk about – he didn't know why it was getting to him so much but he was determined to get it sorted before they got her back.

Hope woke drowsily, she was being gently shaken; she looked out of the door and frowned in confusion. "Thought we could go for a coffee or something" he explained. Hope covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she yawned and then she got out. Tyler put a jacket round her shoulders to keep her warm it was decidedly colder than earlier, she smiled her thanks sleepily. They walked together to the service station, Hope did not complain when Tyler pulled her close, his body heat warded off the nights chill.

Then she saw his reason, near the entrance there were a group of FP troops. Tyler guided her past them; a few wolf whistled and jeered as they passed but Tyler just ignored them. He ordered them a coffee each and a cake; they sat in a secluded corner. Hope watching everyone, she was wide awake now and on edge. Tyler decided it was better not to ask her what was wrong just yet. They sat together in companionable silence and Hope began to relax once the soldiers moved off.

"When will we arrive?" she asked eventually.

Tyler looked up, his head had been resting his head on the top of the soft seat and his arms stretched out either side. "Early tomorrow morning" he replied, she just nodded looking into the distance, the sat back her head resting against his left arm. "Everything ok?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah just seems weird to think I will be home again after so long" she replied, "I honestly didn't think I would get back". She wasn't being totally honest with him, she was hiding something; he rested his head back again this time with his eye open as he thought. He became aware of her cuddling up to him and automatically put his arm around her; she sighed and closed her eyes. She wouldn't have dared to do this before but as there was only a few hours until she got back and life would go back to her old routine – only this time she had met Tyler and the other pilots so the reports would mean more. 'No, I must snap out of this' she scolded herself sitting up, "be right back" she said the pilot and walked to the toilets.

When she came out she saw Tyler waiting for her by the entrance, she walked up to him and prepared herself to go back out in to the cold night air. She tried to ignore the fact that her companion was watching her every move; he was trying to detect a clue as to what was wrong.

"Aren't you happy about going back?" He asked suddenly as they got into the car. Hope turned and looked at him.

"Of course I am" she replied though she didn't sound convincing, not even to her own ears. Tyler just looked at her; she knew he was waiting for a convincing answer. At first she sat with her arms folded looked straight ahead at the station in front of them, but Tyler was beyond patient and wasn't going to even start the car until she told him the truth.

She sighed exasperated; she knew she couldn't out wait him. "I am happy about going back – but it's going to be different now" she stated softly.

"How" the male asked simply. He could see her struggle with finding an answer but he waited and let her think it through in peace.

Hope bit her lower lip with a slight frown, 'how can I answer that question?' she pondered, 'when I am not sure I know the answer myself'. She sat thinking it through, Tyler started the car and pulled out but she knew he was still expecting an answer.

"Well Uncle H won't let me out of his sight for some time – if ever" she put forward eventually.

Tyler asked "is that all?" making Hope wonder if he knew more about her thoughts and feelings that he was letting on.

"It's not going to be the same now;" she replied, "I won't be able to do deliveries, I will read your reports, send you the missions and stuff; but it won't just be work anymore -" she paused not quite sure how to continue. "It'll be about people I have met and care about" she finished carefully; she would not make eye contact. Tyler agreed it would be different. Every time the guys received a mission from Admin 01-87-H they would know it was from this girl.

"Doesn't have to be a bad thing" he tried to reason, and she shook her head.

"Not a bad thing knowing I am sending you into potentially your death?" she retorted, he noticed she had aimed it at him not all the pilots, which she noticed herself. "I know who you all are now; I have faces and personalities to your names now" she continued.

"In return we know you now and know we are not alone" Tyler countered, "We know we have friends who care about what happens to us". He had said friend; that all he thought of her as – a friend. Hope looked out of her window her heart aching while her mind seemed to chant _'told you so'_. The rest of the journey passed in silence; the gap between them was greater than before, leaving Tyler wishing he hadn't brought the topic up.

They finally arrived at their destination; Hamilton's Junkyard. It looked so strange yet familiar to Hope. She was sat up leaning forward her eyes looking straight ahead, looking for something. It finally came into view, a large one storey building. It was cream in colour with mahogany doors and window sashes. Hope looked at the clock 07:35 everyone would be getting ready for breakfast. Tyler parked to the right of his friends' truck; the two of them got out and started to make their way inside.

"Tyler" Hope called uncertainly, Tyler turned to see the girl looking at him uncertainly. He stood next to her looking at her, she pecked his cheek, "thank you for everything" she whispered, then went to walk to the house when he caught her arm beneath the elbow; she could see the question _why_ in his eyes. "I'll not get the chance once I am in there" she explained, "I wanted to make sure you knew your help has meant a lot-" she didn't finish the sentence but it hung in the air between them.

He let go of her arm, his fingers trailing down her arm, wrist, and palm; his touch lingered on her fingers. She turned and walked to the main entrance, she didn't want to break the contact but she had to. He would be going soon, then he'd just be a memory and he would probably forget her. The male followed her into the house and soon understood what she meant about not getting a chance to thank him; she was instantly swamped by the inhabitants. She bestowed smiles, hugs, greeting and assurances of being well with about twenty people. Seven were female; Lillian being one. The rest were the yards labourers; Tyler joined his comrades and watched the festivities.

"What's this racket about" a voice boomed, the group parted showing a 40 year old man, Hamilton. The man beamed, "Hope you are home" he greeted, the girl bounced in to his arms. "Uncle H" she smiled, tears flowing, she had missed him sorely and was feeling vulnerable. "Well that's everyone finally home" Hamilton smiled, "I think tonight we will honour our guests with a dinner" he announced. He would not accept any refusals from the boys and said they were welcome to stay for as long as they needed.

After breakfast Lillian showed Tyler to the guest house that the other four pilots had stayed in the previous night and left him to get settled. It wasn't long until the other four joined him. Tyler stood at a window; he could see Hope talking to Hamilton, he watched as she picked a sprig of lavender and fiddle with it as she spoke. Hamilton was sat under a tree working at a piece of wood.

"Everything ok" Christen asked quietly; Tyler glared at the male for sneaking up on him, but saw Christen was looking where he had been.

"Yes" Tyler responded shortly. The blondes aquamarine eyes shifted from the scene outside on to Tyler's eyes – there was a glint in Christen' that Tyler didn't like the look of. Like he knew it something he didn't.

"She's pretty isn't she" the blond smiled softly eyes back on Hope; Tyler knew he was being baited so said nothing, "it's a shame she thinks herself plain" he continued absent-mindedly.

"What are you after Christen?" Tyler queried, he disliked the teasing game the blond was so efficient at.

Christen smiled, Tyler was being defensive, "nothing in particular" he replied. After a few more minutes he turned to leave, "I think she could help us with the next mission" he stated as he exited the building. It took Tyler a few seconds to process what Christen had said, but when he did it was too late Christen was gone.

Later that afternoon Lillian was with the five pilots in the guest house sitting room. She had been there for about an hour; she had said Hope would join them once she had finished some work. The blond female chatted to Christen and Damien quite happily while Charlie was on his laptop and Trevor was trawling through blue-prints. Tyler was sat sullenly in an armchair. He was looking at the flower garden without seeing anything.

Damien bounded over to the door when a gentle knock was heard and flung the door open with such force that Lillian was sure that is the wall been closer either the door handle would have broken or the wall would have had a crack in it.

"Hope!" The long haired brunette declared joyously as he pounced on the shell shocked girl, knocked her over to the ground. Lillian and Christen appeared in the doorway laughing at Damien's actions, Charlie tutted in exasperation at the Americans antics.

"Damien, knock it off." Tyler snapped stepped over them and helped Hope up once Damien had got off. She couldn't suppress the chuckle of "mental american", which only made Damien smiled more.

Damien yelled at Tyler, "What did I tell you about her being my cousin!?"

Hope looked confused, "who?"

"You" Damien shrugged as if this was not news to her.

"What!" Hope exclaimed, making everyone except Tyler chuckle.

"He has adopted you – you are now his cousin?" Christen filled the bewildered girl trying to hide his own amused.

"Since when" Hope retorted

"Openly at about six o'clock yesterday. Damien kept ranting and raving about how since you three knew Hamilton he was going be your cousin" Charlie added from his seat on the couch the laptop on the table beside him.

"What and you didn't fancy knocking sense into him" she teased Charlie before rounding on Damien "you are a stark raving mad long haired American!" She announced. Then chuckled, "from random braided dude, to personal bodyguard to cousin in less than a week – think that's far enough Mr Mallows" she winked playfully at him.

Damien grinned back then pretended to be disappointed! "Darn was planning to marry you the day after tomorrow!" he exclaimed making Lillian giggle. Tyler watched this interaction wonderingly, she was obviously quite shy but something about Damien brought her out of herself and her eyes sparkled with merriment.

Christen now had his own laptop balanced on his crossed legs and there was another laptop sat closed on the coffee table. Hope noticed Trevor going over some blue-prints and despite herself she went over and looked at them, she didn't recognise them. 'Okay, what are they up to now?' she thought.

"What are you guys planning?" she enquired, she knew they wouldn't be working at blue-prints for no reason.

"A small mission, in which you have a part" Trevor replied still studying the papers in front of him; he made the statement as Hope's going was a known fact.

"I beg your pardon?" she retorted in shock, her accent very English which had previously been un-noted but the pilots "I'm not trained for anything more than Intel and admin. "

"It's nothing to worry about; you just go to the dinner with Trevor and dance a couple of times." Christen assured her making it sound as if anyone could do it.

Hope frowned she couldn't dance like other girls; as to ballroom dancing – she had never even tried, there had been no need. "Uh, Christen," she responded hesitantly "that probably would work; you know - _if_ I could dance"

"Don't worry about it too much. Everything will be fine." He replied distracted looking at his laptop screen.

"I beg to differ" she countered irritated her accent becoming evident again. "Why not one of the other girls; who can dance by the way." she crossed her arms and looked incredibly stubborn.

Lillian hid a smile, Hope was not happy, not only was she being stubborn but her natural accent was becoming more and more pronounced; the auburn haired girl hid her accent because it was "Queens" English and sounded unusual to most people ears and they made fun of her for it.

The five pilots felt a twinge of pity for Hamilton, looking at Hope they could tell she wasn't one for giving up easily. "We need you to go as his date" Christen replied, looking up at her with his aquamarine eyes, "it would look strange for him to turn up alone – more obvious".

Hope had to admit the blond pilot had a point; it would look strange for Trevor to turn up alone, but she still didn't like it – especially with it being so suddenly thrust upon her, but she relented "Fine," she replied, there was no point in trying to change their minds at this moment.

"So what are you guys up to?" Lillian enquired; the girls hadn't received orders for the boys – she had checked that.

Damien reclined in a chair, "Actually we're going in because of you two" he informed them, Lillian didn't seem that surprised. Hope raised a questioning eyebrow.

"The base we were near is a communication and database facility. We can latch on to their computers system and search for information on you two." Trevor stated

"Why? There is no point" Hope replied, she noticed this bit was news to Lillian.

Damien wasn't convinced, "perhaps, or perhaps not"

Hope decided to drop the topic; she had had enough for one day. She sat with Christen chatting to him about how the junk yard worked. There was an acre of land with was the property where the workers and family lived, this acre held the main house, the guest house, an extensive orchard and allotments. Lillian was mucking about with Damien leaving Charlie and Trevor working, whilst Tyler sat in silence. Hope keep glancing at him concern in her eyes but he just brushed it off he didn't want her concern.

Once Christen started to work Hope hesitantly approached Tyler, when he didn't object to her sitting next to him, she hoped he would civil. They sat in silence for a while watching the others – Damien was teaching Lillian a new card game while the other three were working away.

"What's wrong" she asked quietly, she didn't want to draw attention to them. Tyler didn't answer but jaw tightened assuring her he had heard. She glanced at his features; they were set like stone. "Tyler?" she prompted.

"What makes you think something is wrong" he retorted just as quietly, Hope looked at him. She had to be careful about what she said here; she didn't want to annoy him any further if possible. "You angry look on your face" she replied after careful thought decided to go with the safe option.

"I'm not angry" he responded, after a while he relented, he really wasn't angry just frustrated – with himself.

"I'm going out to the orchard" she decided, "want to join me?" she offered, to her surprise Tyler accepted, so they left the others in the guest house and made their way to the orchard in a pleasant quietness.

"What's wrong with you?" Damien demanded, standing in front of the unruly haired brunette. They had just got in through the front door after the welcome slash thank you party in the main house. Tyler had been okay to start with but as the evening went on he got moodier and moodier. He eventually snapped at Hope who was one of the only ones who tried to talk to him so was Damien really meant was 'what was with having a go at Hope?' Tyler was tempted to misinterpret Damien's demand.

He sat on the armchair by the fire and sighed, "I - don't know." He replied honestly. He already felt guilty, even after he had snapped at her she stayed with him for a while, he could see he had hurt her but she seemed to just brush it aside.

There was something about her; she didn't demand anything of him and tolerated his cold abrasive manner. In the orchard they hadn't spoken really just wandered around it for almost an hour but as they got to the main house she had stopped and looked at him, 'you relax when you're not with others" she stated softly', she walked into the house leaving him to wander back to the guest house; feeling confused and something else, something stronger.

There were things about her that he didn't know and her friends would not tell; and not from the lack of the guys trying to find out. Even Hamilton said he couldn't tell them – it was her secret to tell, but not knowing what had caused her to react in the way she did bothered him. She was kind hearted and loyal they all could see that but there was something that held her back. Her aversion to FP was obvious but there seemed to be something else bothering her – something deeper.

"Let's get some rest" Christen suggested, forestalling Damien's next comment, "we will talk to her tomorrow and pack for the mission", Damien yawned and mumbled something unintelligible on his way to the room he had.

"If she'll go to dinner and dancing with Trevor." muttered Charlie, from the sofa. Damien whipped round angry Charlie was always putting others down.

"It has nothing to do with Trevor or dancing." Tyler snapped "It's FP. We have pushed her into spending hours with officers and soldiers some of which she may have run from" he glared at the Chinese male, "We didn't even ask her – we told her. She doesn't know how to react – she's scared." Tyler was venting. The others exchanged glances; without realising it Tyler had sounded defensive on Hope's part.

Everyone was quiet in their own thoughts; Trevor felt a pang of guilt for it was him who had announced it to her, Damien and Christen felt sympathy for her, while Charlie wished he hadn't spoken so harshly.

The next evening Christen and Tyler had the basic plan mapped out. Trevor was on the phone, speaking as a high ranking commander from another base, chatting about sensitive information with the bases lower commanders about the pathetic lack of personnel they expected to maintain at the base on the night of the celebration.

Trevor stretched after he put the phone down, "I'm going to bed." Without another word he walked off and claimed his bed. Tyler and Christen were left in the living area which was fine by them.

Tyler rested his head on his arm trying to shut his brain down with little success. Christen could tell Tyler wasn't with it, he was distracted and restless.

"What's wrong?" Christen finally asked; it wasn't like Tyler, he was usually so focused before a mission. Tyler glanced at his blond friend, who was looking at him. He really didn't know what was wrong with him; his thoughts kept returning Hope but the reason why eluded him. "I think I could guess - if you don't object." Christen looked down at his lap; he didn't want to overstep the mark and upset this particular friend especially about something so personal.

Tyler gave a quick nod. Christen took a steadying breath, "Have you considered that you like Hope." He suggested, bracing himself for Tyler's scorn.

Tyler frowned. 'What does he mean have I considered that I like her?' he wondered, Tyler couldn't make sense of Christen' comment. Tyler knew he liked Hope; he wouldn't have gone to find her in the forest, or stayed with her when she tried to get him to leave her and allow herself to get caught. Tyler said as much to his blond companion.

Christen smiled inwardly, Tyler was hiding it from himself; he had seen the jealousy in his eyes when she spoke to the labourers and sometimes when she joked with Damien. "Not as a friend, Tyler," he tried again, "as something more - as in how a guy likes a girl, and we both know you wouldn't have done those things normally on such a short acquaintance"

The Prussian eyes narrowed and thought it through again.

_How he had reacted on the cliff; in the forest when she tried to convince him to go and in the shack._

_His concern when she freaked out on the outskirts of town_

_Holding her hand as they walked through the town – how empty his hands felt after._

Christen saw his friend thinking it through meticulously, "how about how you are with her, in groups and when it's just you two" he ventured carefully.

_Walking down the boulevard and in the orchard – they hadn't spoken just been there together, his contentment._

Realisation dawned on the male slowly, his breathing became shallower. He analysed his reaction to her at the party earlier. Christen watched carefully as Tyler sorted through his thoughts and his reactions to them. At first there was nothing, just Tyler's usual stone mask but after a while Christen watched as the truth connected, he saw it all – including Tyler's total confusion.

Tyler inhaled deeply his eyebrows still furrowed 'I - like her; in _that_ way?' he suddenly sat up and looked at Christen the confusion the blond saw in his comrades blue eyes. Tyler could not find the words he wanted to convey, 'what could he do? How could he feel so strongly for someone he barely knew? Does she feel the same?'

Christen handed Tyler a hot coffee. "I think we may be awake for a while longer" he responded to the brunettes' bewildered look as he settled himself for the conversation and planning that now lay ahead.

The guest house living-room was mayhem when Hope entered. Damien darted behind her on seeing her; Lillian was looking guilty and amused. "Hope, save me! I'm too cute to die!" the boy peeked over her shoulder.

"Damien it is seven in the morning – what could you have done?" she exclaimed, trying to keep her balance when an angry Charlie appeared in front of her.

"Take it – its' death by Charlie?" she surmised, Damien nodded. "Charlie, it is far, far too early in the morning for murder here" she said the Chinese male trying to keep a straight face.

"That bandit drank my coffee!" he raven haired male retorted, Hope almost laughed.

"This is over a hot drink?" she replied stunned; trying not to laugh.

"I already told him it wasn't me!" Damien pouted, Charlie grunted in disbelief. Lillian held up a cup looking apologetic.

Hope shook her head in amused disbelief,

"Don't ignore me!" Charlie' ears were virtually steaming. Hope and Lillian both almost laughed.

"I'm not, I was thinking. Do you like Latte's?" she questioned randomly, Charlie nodded his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Okay, then I will make you a few different ones and whichever you like best it the one Lillian will make you for the rest of the day – as it was her who drank your oh-so-precious-coffee"

Lillian shrugged as if this judgement was fair; she had an excuse to hang with the guys so she was content. Hope asked where Tyler was as Hamilton wanted to talk to him about some parts.

"He left about five minutes ago - don't worry." Damien smiled coming from behind her as she walked to the kitchen and taking ingredients out of the cupboards "he wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye. "Not now, anyway" Damien smiled bouncing out of the house followed closely by Lillian.

"Crazy male" Hope observed, wondering what he had meant. She set to work on the lattes with a frown – she hated being in the dark, especially with these five. They never ceased to confuse; surprise or amaze her. Charlie was soon sat in front of his laptop drinking his favoured latte, Hope was sat with him on the sofa; he was one of the three males she didn't know much about. She was looking into the flower garden where Lillian was teaching Damien badminton. Trevor came out his room in blue slim jeans and blue shirt.

The front door suddenly opened the three pilots were turned sharply to the door; they weren't expecting trouble but they weren't about to be caught off guard either. Tyler entered with a suit clothes bag and a couple of other things; he immediately disappeared into the second room.

"Uncle H said you wanted to talk to him about some parts or something" Hope mentioned when he came back out, "he'll most likely still be in the repair shop office now if you want him" she informed him checking the clock 10:30. Tyler nodded and went straight back out, Hope watched him; she really couldn't fathom him or what she had done wrong.

"What am I meant to be wearing to this thing by the way?" she suddenly asked realising she probably didn't have an outfit anywhere near decent enough to wear.

"We'll have to find you a dress" Damien smirked as he walked in from the garden.

Hope wriggled her nose, "I'm allergic to clothes shopping!" making the guys laugh but she really did dislike shopping.

"It won't be so bad. Trevor and I will help you out." Christen sat back I guess he was done.

"Gee Whiz Skippy! The deadly silent one is coming too? FUN" Hope retorted with a cheeky glint in her eyes.

Trevor just chucked a cushion at her "and you're getting your hair done." Trevor chortled.

"But I cut it last week!" Hope pointed out

"Well it's a party. Might as well go all out, right?" Christen stated; Hope's suspicion was that it wasn't just for the dance she was being tortured for.

"With that in mind" the blond male smiled, "we should get going into town I have a few appointments for you to keep Hope."

Hope wanted to object but she was firmly guided out the door, Trevor following wordlessly though a small smile played on his lips. 'These guys are enjoying this' Hope pouted unhappily.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The trio were in the Rose Hotel lobby, Christen and Hope were stood to one side while Trevor was speaking to the receptionist, "why are we here?" Hope queried watching the other people milling about.

"This is where were going to be staying – no point in going back a forth constantly" Christen replied rationally, the girl shrugged as usual the blond pilot had a point.

"No-one told me - I didn't bring any extra clothes" the auburn pointed out.

"Lillian is going to bring you some clothes with her" the blonde explained

'Thought of everything huh?' she thought to her-self, "wait a minute" she frowned, "Lillian is coming here?" yet another thing they had neglected to tell her. Christen nodded not looking in the slightest embarrassed about not letting her know before-hand. "Is there anything else you guys _haven't_ told me?" she demanded exasperated.

"Yep, doesn't mean we are going to tell you though" Christen replied with a mischievous smiled, Hope couldn't help but glare at him; at least he was honest about it!

The receptionist was definitely flirting with Trevor; Hope couldn't help but smile when she saw the brunette turn from the woman and sigh in relief. When he returned he had the keys and they walked to the lifts, "what level?" Christen enquired, his eyebrow rose when Trevor replied fifteen.

"Got an upgrade huh?" Hope replied teasingly, Trevor nodded, "get in there Trevor you don't need me after all" the auburn-haired girl smiled.

The smile on Trevor' lips told her otherwise "told her I am engaged to you" he replied as they entered the lift, Christen laughed at the shock on Hope's face.

"You never!" she exclaimed, the green eyed brunette assured her he had and received a friendly slap in his arm, "Trevor! That's terrible" she admonished but she looked amused. "Amusing but terrible" she finished chuckling as the lift ascended.

Trevor led the way to room 1508 this was the five pilots, Hope and Lillian were going to be staying in for the next week. Trevor opened the door and allowed Hope to enter first, followed by Christen and himself.

To call it a room was an understatement it was practically a house in a hotel. There were two levels which were extravagant to say the least - with long soft cream carpets, peach wall and crown mouldings. There was one twin bedroom, a plush bathroom and the living area fitted with a kitchenette - a large patio style door, which was the main source of light in the living area; the doors led onto a tiled balcony which had plants growing up the sides of the dividing wall and the balustrade doubled as a flower border.

Upstairs there was another plush bathroom; three bedrooms one single room and two twin rooms both with a lavish en suite. Hope couldn't help but think there was an overkill of bathrooms.

Next to arrive were Damien and Lillian, who were in fits of laughter as they came bursting into the room about an hour later. Neither could explain what was so funny; every time they tried they just cracked up again. As promised Lillian had a bag of clothes for Hope; so the two went up to unpack their belongings and chatted.

"Do you like him?" Hope asked her companion; Lillian blushed, she didn't pretend not to know who Hope meant.

"He's great but-" she admitted as she picked up some jumpers from her case, "He sees me as little sister"; Hope saw wondered how Lillian could be so blasé about it. The blonde obviously got that message from the look on Hope's face, "it's a crush, nothing like what you feel for moody guts" she replied shocking the other girl.

"What do you mean?" she demanded her voice edged with suspicion, Hope could feel the heat spreading over her face.

Lillian laughed putting the jumpers into a draw. "It's obvious to me and the girls" she replied, "the way you look at him and make an effort with him even when he's being as cold as the Arctic at night"

Hope's blush deepened and she turned to hang the clothes in her arms up, 'what if he has seen it too' she thought mortified. She doubted he would find her being attracted to him all that flattering.

It was about lunch time when Charlie entered the suite, "where is everyone?" he demanded in his usual abrupt way.

"Christen, Damien and Trevor are all on the balcony" Hope replied looking up from the book she was reading curled up on one of the sofas, she ignored the Chinese males' tone, "Lillian is getting ready to go see the sights – or more likely scouting the area" she finished. Charlie grunted then went upstairs to find a room; Hope could hear him moving Damien' stuff from the single room to the other twin room. 'Charming fellow' she thought with a smirk as she heard him opening his case then various draws and doors.

When he finished, what Hope assumed as unpacking, the raven haired male went to sit on the balcony with the other three pilots and he pulled the door closed behind him.

Hope shook her head and went back to her book; 'these pilots are a mixed bunch' she thought stifling a yawn. Finally the phone rang and she picked it up "Room 1508" she answered, a woman's voice on the other end of the phone informed her the items she had requested were at the reception waiting for her to choose from. Hope smiled and thanked the woman before hanging up. She ran up the stairs and popped her head round the door called to Lillian "I'm just going to go and get a few things from the reception" she smiled, "be back in a few minutes. Lillian gave her the thumbs up indicating she heard. Hope pocketed one of the card keys and bounded out of the suite.

A bell pinged as the lift doors slipped open smooth and silently. Hope stepped into the elevator and pressed for ground floor, she stood as the elevator descended so smoothly she couldn't tell the lift was moving except for the lights that flashed on the buttons indicating which floor she was passing. She mused over the torture she was going to have to endure later; clothes shopping and hair-cut were really not her thing. The door pinged open and the girl stepped out into the lobby and made her way to the reception. She waited patiently as the receptionist dealt with a few guests booking in.

Tyler stormed onto the balcony, sliding the patio door open with unnecessary force, all four of the other pilots knew they were in trouble about something, "why was Hope in the lobby alone?" he demanded, the pilots looked bewildered, they hadn't realised she had left let alone where she had gone.

"Tyler, we didn't know mate" Damien replied, he could see Hope hovering in the background looking worried.

"Hn" was his reply still glaring

"Tyler, please stop" Hope sighed, walking up to the door, "I told you they didn't know, I wasn't thinking" she looking apologetically at them, "I told Lillian".

"Maybe you should remember where we are near" he snapped pointing to the military base in the middle distance - Military vehicles were snaking in and out of the base. Hope looked at him beseechingly then looked down at the floor; she was upset he could see that but just then he was too angry, she whispered she was sorry before turning and fleeing upstairs.

"What happened?" Christen asked almost timidly.

Tyler' glare had gone, he didn't speak for a moment, "there were a troop of soldiers in the lobby trying to chat her up, they didn't know who she was but she was panicking" he sighed, 'I better go apologise she didn't deserve that' he belittled him-self.

"I'd leave it for now if I were you" Lillian stated as he was about to go upstairs, she was coming down, "I think she just needs to be alone for a bit" there was no anger in the blond girls voice or features. Tyler wondered if she knew what he had just done.

Hope opened her eyes; she had fallen asleep. Damien was stood over her "hey, Chris asked me to tell you that you need to be ready in 45 minutes. Hope nodded and sat up for a minute or two before getting off the bed; she had a quick bath to refresh herself. The aches and miserable feelings melted away in the boiling hot water, Hope was soon clean, relaxed and she hoped ready for what Christen had in store for her remainder of the afternoon.

Confusion hit her when she saw the pile of neatly folded new clothes that on the dresser and a note that read:

_Hope,_

_Lillian and I just been out and picked these up for you as she couldn't find any really good clothes back at the yard; we thought these would suit you._

_Christen_

Hope smiled gratefully but felt guilty, she slipped on the spaghetti strap was light purple rock-chic top and dark skinny jeans and – _a new black leather jacket _in a very similar style to her old one; Lillian remembered the jacket FP had taken from her all that time ago. There was also a black flat cap; it all fit perfectly too – it was a whole new look but she had to admit she liked it.

She smiled shyly as she descended the stair, everyone was there except Tyler and they were staring at her. "Does it look ok?" she blushed.

"If you weren't my cousin I'd pounce on you" Damien announced making her smile broaden. Everyone agreed the style suited her. Christen aware of the time guided her out of the door with Trevor in tow. It was time to go Dress shopping and get her hair done!

The town's streets were crowded, a lot more crowded than they were when she walked through with Tyler. Group of girls _"accidently"_ bumped into the three of them then carried on giggling like schoolgirls after making eye contact with either Christen or Trevor. "Do you think anyone would miss them if I murdered them?" Hope growled after the third group did it; Trevor' eyes gleamed with amusement while Christen linked her arm through his looking sympathetic.

Everywhere they walked there was excited chatter about the events happening tomorrow night: a dinner-ball being held at Seaton Manor, a traditional dance in the Town's Great Hall, Firework displays happening at this, that and the other place. Listening to it all started to give Hope a headache.

Trevor was now walking on the other side of me so the two of them looked more like bodyguards than friends. When they finally arrived outside the Boutique Christen had made arrangements to go to; Hope started to feel sick there were tons of men and women bustling in and out of the shop – all looking self-important.

Hope looked at Christen "You had to go for the most blindingly pink shop in the world didn't you" she alleged, "that is the most hideous colour I have seen in my life!" she announced decidedly and for once Trevor laughed out loud. "But it is" Hope protested, "There should be warnings about wearing sunscreen and shades when within ten feet of the place" Trevor smiled and linked her arm through his, resting her hand and his arm, she was to play the part of fiancée.

Hope matched her posture to Trevor' as Christen led the way into the sickly pink boutique; the blonde pilot approached a near-by sales assistant and spoke to her briefly in low tones. The girl became flustered and was then on the phone probably to the shop-owner or manager. A heavily made-up woman in her forties at a guess, wearing a dress-suit the same colour as the outside of the shop came to greet them.

"Mr Rawlinson?" asked she simpered at Trevor who nodded, "and this must me your fiancée Miss Snow" the woman beamed at Hope who smiled politely back. Hope didn't find it hard to believe this was the boutiques owner.

"Indeed, is everything ready, Crystal is eager to get started are you not" Trevor smiled he saw the surprise in his eyes.

His accent was as English as Hope's natural accent which she switched to instantly, "yes, quite" she replied her voice softer, but the note of uncertainty was still noticeable. Fortunately the woman mistook the reason.

"I assure you Miss Snow, the gowns here are exemplary" the woman gush, Hope just bowed her head slightly with a small smile. 'They ought to be at the prices of them' she thought to herself; she knew better than to say it out loud though.

"Please, follow me." She instructed tottering off. She guided them through the store, Hope kept her eyes straight ahead, holding Trevor' arm tight. Many of the customers were staring as the group past and it made Hope uncomfortable. The owner Mrs Trawling bustled through the crowd first, followed by "Mr Rawlinson and his Fiancée". Christen was last but whether it was for show or in case Hope tried to run for it the Auburn haired girl couldn't be sure, but she certainly wanted to make a break for it

The trio were shown into a small lounge, which was thankfully lavender not blinding pink, the carpet was plum not red like in the shop and there was a curved wall with floor to ceiling mounted mirrors and thick heavy cream curtains either side of the mirrors mounted on a railing hanging from the ceiling, there were no doors or windows in the room. Two cream sofas and armchairs were place round a lightly varnished oak coffee table.

"I hope this is adequate" the shop-owner smiled. Hope replied it was quite nice, which sounded quite complimentary apparently as the woman flush with pride. "I will get Linda to come and attend to you" the pink lady babbled breathlessly.

Once she had gone Hope turned and the two males, "You expect me to try all the dresses on?" she asked not bothering to mask her accent neither would to make fun of her.

Christen nodded; "got to find you the right one – can't just go in the first dress you pick up" he smiles with mischief in his eyes. Hope sighed she should have known it wasn't going to be as easy as finding one in a colour she likes and a decent enough style. "Please" the blond entreated "it'll be worth it!" Hope nodded and sat on one of the sofas, she didn't think she would have much choice, the two males sat in the armchairs, then Trevor moved to sit next to Hope – they were meant to be a couple after all. They sat in silence until a woman in her late twenties entered the room followed by a few junior members of staff rolling in clothes rails, mercifully the junior staff left.

The woman smiled at Hope, who smiled uncertainly back, "I take it you are the lucky young lady!" the woman smiled, it was a genuine smile which eased Hope's apprehensions a little "Come in here and we will have a comfortable tête-à-tête about what you would like" she was very charming and pretty. "Gentlemen drinks will be available in a few minutes, Derek is setting up now" Linda informed them indicating to a hatch as it opened, but her attention was straight back onto her new client.

Linda was dressed in nice sky blue summer dress and matching cropped jumper with a thick red belt below her bust and matching heeled shoes.

She closed the cream curtains shutting Trevor and Christen out. As she took Hope's measurements she asked her about her preferences about her clothing; colours, sleeves, skirt length, materials. "I'm sorry I'm not being much help" Hope said after a while, "I don't normally wear skirts or dresses" she admitted.

Linda looked up at Hope and smiled, "not to worry" she assured her client, "we'll find something you'll like and look great in" she promised "You have fair skin and dark hair - I think something light and definitely colour." She dismissed the racks holding the bright and dark dresses and looked through the rack and plucked off a pink satin halter dress, "How about we start here!" the woman suggested handing Hope the dress and stood outside the curtain so she had the privacy to change.

Hope was not sure about the colour but put it on anyway. Once on Hope knew she didn't like it. It was pink, far too revealing and was - well pink.

"How does it look?" asked Christen

"I think it's too revealing!" she replied doubtfully

"Let's see – it might just be your imagination!" he quipped happily

"I really don't think it looks right!" Hope replied looking at her reflection, it came below her knees, the straps clasped behind her neck and dipped in to V neckline – which probable wouldn't be a problem but Hope was petit and streamline not busty.

"Let us see my dear" Linda called, Hope hesitantly stepped out looking very self-conscious. Trevor and Christen just gawped while Linda smiled minutely, Hope quickly slipped back into the safety behind the curtain; she couldn't tell what any of them thought. Linda followed and poked her head round the curtain, she came in and helped Hope get out of the dress.

"It looked nice" she remarked, "but perhaps it is not _you_" Hope sat down shakily trying not to cry, she had felt horrible in the dress.

Linda put her arm round the younger woman and gave her a squeeze, "could we avoid pink?" Hope asked uncertainly, Linda beamed.

"Of course!" she replied "too much of it out there anyway" Hope smiled; it seemed Linda didn't like the shops pink decor either.

From then on Hope and Linda stayed behind the curtain. Hope tried dress after dress on. Some looked nice others were beautiful; 'Lillian would look gorgeous in all of them' the Auburn girl thought glumly 'It's not the dresses - it's me I don't like"

They got through about 36 dresses when Linda handed Hope a blanket. "I have one more dress for you to try" she said, "I'll be two minutes" Hope sat on a stood with the blanket wrapped round her and waited; Christen and Trevor were talking in murmurs so she had only her thoughts for company. She was glad Tyler wouldn't be seeing her in a dress now she had seen herself in so many; at the same time she was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to wow him in a dress either.

When Linda got back she was carrying a large dress box, which she put down and made sure the curtains were closed properly. Once she had removed the lid off Hope could see the most beautiful coloured material she could imagine. Linda took it out of the box and showed her the style of the dress; Hope accepted it and allowed the older woman to help her into it. It was so light she barely felt the weight dress, she looked in the mirror and the style of the dress was simple but suited her. It accentuated her slim figure and enhanced it.

"Gorgeous" Linda said from behind her. Hope turned and looked at the older woman; there were tears in her eyes. "It's ok - Nothing is wrong; it's perfect for you" she smiled as Hope stepped towards her, "I designed and made that dress but Mrs Trawling wouldn't allow it to be displayed – not glamorous enough too plain".

"Are you sure you like it?" Christen asked again Hope nodded smiling she was holding the dress-box – she had fallen in love with the dress and asked for Linda's details to keep in contact, "then it's off to do your hair!" he smiled.

On the way to the salon Christen had booked Hope enjoyed listening to Christen moan about not getting to see her in the dress. "You'll see it tomorrow" she grinned, "unless you tell me the real reason I am going through with your mad plan" she retorted jovially not for a second expecting either to give in.

"We can't" Christen pouted

"It'll be worth it." Trevor stated _again_

"Then I _can't _show you" the auburn girl replied, "and you keep saying that Rawlinson" she eyed the taller male trying to bait him.

"Well it's true." He replied unaffected.

"If it's not _worth _it then you two have to do something I ask you to do – no matter what it is!" she stated, allowing no refusal, so both agreed.

Christen guided Hope in to the Salon where they were shown to a private booth. When asked what she wanted Hope looked blankly as Christen

"To tidy her fringe and put in medium and long layers" He stated after some thought. Hope was relieved Christen had been there, she had no idea about this sort of thing she used to cut it when it got a bit too long. She was dreading going through with the second half of their plan more than ever now. Her hair was cut, curled and placed in to an old-fashioned English hairstyle, also suggested by Christen, Hope liked it. Her nails were also seen to and a woman came to do her make up.

Hope was more than pleased when her hair was straightened and she could wipe all the make-up off, but was a little disappointed to find out the salon were sending a hair and make-up stylist to the hotel the next day at six in the afternoon to help her get ready – Hope hoped there wouldn't be so much make up applied, it had felt weird – like she had a mask glued onto her face, and it made her look kind of orange.

The walk back to the Hotel was quick in comparison to the walk to the dress shop. Hope. She was beginning to hope that Tyler might be around to see her all dressed and made up; she wondered what his reaction would be – hopefully not to laugh. 'It's a shame he's not taking me – I'd feel safer with so many of them if Tyler was with me' she thought dismally.

"Why am I going to this dinner?" she pestered again, they were in the elevator on their way up to the room. Both pilots remained silent which exasperated Hope. "Come on" she supplicated "please?"

Trevor glanced down to her, his eyes sparkled. He always looked so much taller than the rest of them. "The part you have is important for a particular reason we cannot say"

_'Great – he is as cryptic as ever.'_ I fumed as they walked into the room. "Wow, what a fountain of useful knowledge you are, Sherlock!" I returned; the two males smiled.

"Hey guys! Back so soon?" asked Damien distracted, he was _busy_ throwing things from one suitcase into another; Charlie was sat in the kitchenette telling him he wouldn't need any clips, whilst Tyler was nowhere to be seen.

Hope looked at Lillian, who raised her eyebrows. Hope nodded smiling and the two girls bolted upstairs locked themselves away in their room. "Let me see then" Lillian squealed excitedly, she could see Hope was pleased with the dress. Serene put the box onto the dresser and carefully removed the dress; She held it against herself and looked at her friend for a reaction.

"It looks beautiful!" the blond gasped, Hope glowed with pleasure, "Oo, I can't wait to see you in it tomorrow!" she giggled bouncing up and down on her bed clapping her hands in excitement.

"Have you seen Tyler?" Hope asked as the pair carefully placed the dress into the large wardrobe, Lillian replied she had a few times but only fleetingly. "I was wondering if he was still angry at me" she confessed awkwardly. She knew Lillian knew she liked Tyler but it felt weird to admit her insecurities to someone else, she was usually the one that others came to about their troubles.

"Nah, I think he blew it because of tomorrow night" her friend offered, Hope was unsure if Lillian was being honest or just saying it to comfort her – maybe both?

The two girls joined the others in the living area and Hope watched as Lillian teased Christen about seeing the dress and not answering his questions about it, unless it was with a ridiculous answer like saying it was bright orange or it was a meringue styled dress. Hope had to admit she was enjoying watching Lillian wind Christen up after neither he or Trevor would tell her why she had to go to this party – it being helpful to their mission didn't add up in her opinion.

She spent the evening with Trevor and Charlie as the others went out, She knew Damien and Christen were taking Lillian "to see the sights" but as to the other she just assumed he wanted to keep away from her. She finished the book she had been reading earlier both pilots were busy on laptops so she couldn't talk to them even if they would converse with her. She sighed wishing she had gone out with Lillian at least she would have been able to chat and seen a few street-side shows; instead she was sat about for hours on the sofa, the balcony, in her room or in the kitchenette doing nothing except making an occasional drink or thumbing through a magazine she had no interest in.

Neither pilot noticed that Hope was no longer in the room. They only looked up when three cheerful people burst through the door, Damien and Lillian were both in high spirits and very loud. Lillian bounded up the stairs but soon came back downstairs Hope fast asleep so left her alone. Christen was on his phone when she got back. "Where's Hope?" Damien asked looking at her upside-down led on the sofa.

"Seriously" Christen responded in surprise at was only half ten, "Hope is in bed already" he informed the caller, "yeah".

He turned to Trevor and handed the phone over who listened for a moment, "yeah fine, just bored" he replied, "alright". He hung up the phone' there was no need for anyone to ask what Tyler had said.

Lillian sat next to Christen, "Does he know that Hope thinks he is still angry at her?" she asked stretching. The boys shrugged, "well tomorrow should certainly prove interesting then – she is going to be worrying about him biting her head off again" she reasoned hands behind her head and eyes closed - the boys had to agree.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"The stylist is coming at six to do your hair nails and make up. I will be dropping you off for quarter to eight as the dinner is served at eight" Christen listed off as he and Hope were sat on the balcony. It was barely seven in the morning but both were fully awake and dressed, the sun was shining but it was still a little cool; they both had a hot mug of tea in their hands as they stared at the scene before them.

"That's plenty of time then" the auburn smiled at the blonde.

Christen chuckled "I'm glad you think so – as the stylist had asked you to wash and dry your hair as straight as possible and use this face mask before she arrives" he informed her handing her a bag as he got up to leave; he left her to entertain herself as he had a few more things to sort out before the mission. Hope read the instructions on the items in the bag she had been given and frowned, 'surely people don't do this all the time' she thought shocked 'how do they get anywhere on time?'. She puffed out her cheeks and sighed as worked out she would need at _least_ an hour and a half to use the products as instructed and another half an hour to three quarters of an hour to dry and straighten her hair – though she didn't get why she had to straighten her hair if they were curling it. But she would need at least two and a half hours to get through all this – oh she was not going to enjoy this!

Hope was glad when Lillian and Damien were awake, she passed the morning swimming with them and chatting in the afternoon; she was desperate to keep her mind occupied. Tyler was out all day, but what he could have to do that would take him over six hours was beyond her, Charlie, Christen and Trevor worked through the plans time and time again so she couldn't chat with Christen or Trevor about what she should expect that evening. By three that afternoon the auburn girl was locked away in her room preparing for the onslaught of processes she had to go through. She had laid all the products out on the dresser in order so she wouldn't miss anything out. She liberally applied a mud mask the skin of her face, neck, shoulders and as much of her back as she could manage; she shivered as it dried, 'people use these willingly three times a week – crazy' she thought to herself 'they are all sticky then go hard and make skin feel weird' who ever gave Christen this list had written them in step but step instructions about how to use each item.

As she waited for the mud pack to do whatever it was meant to be doing Hope considered how she was going to fill the time that evening, she couldn't dance and she would be too afraid to talk to anyone in case the recognised her and sitting around in such a beautiful dress seemed like a waste to her. Finally it was time to wash the gunk off of her and move onto the next step, she checked mud mask off and got into the shower rinsing the now horribly tight, dry and itchy mud mask off. She checked the list for the next thing 'oh that's easy I know how to do this bit' she chuckled to herself, washing her hair. But then she read the instructions again which for some reason insisted she had to shampoo twice and leave the conditioner in for five minutes, followed by a host of creams, sprays and serums. She remembered thinking people had too much time on their hands which they must to be doing this every day or so.

"Christen I'm starving could you get me something to eat please?" she called from her door about forty-five minutes before the stylist was due, she was now tidying round the bedroom and bathroom after waging war on herself. Christen was up in minutes carrying a tray of sandwiches, fruit, cake and drinks; he entered the room with Lillian, Damien and Trevor, apparently they were having a picnic in her room. Christen smiled when he saw her in a bathrobe her hair straight and glossy. "What? You said I had to look the part – go all out" she pouted thinking he was going to tease her "I'm just doing what the list in the bag told me to". She showed him what she had been told to do and he laughed good natured making her pout even more.

"I'm just glad I'm not a woman" he explained chuckling.

"Oh, right" Hope replied and then her stomach growled. "Is Tyler about or is he just avoiding me?"

"Nah, he's just nervous a-" Damien began before Trevor clamped his hand over Americans mouth. Hope looked at them with a raised eyebrow but said nothing – there was no point Trevor wouldn't tell her and he'd prevent anyone else telling her. 'Tyler – nervous?' she pondered tucking into a sandwich, 'since when did anything make that male nervous'. Lillian and Christen kept exchanging conspiring glances; Trevor kept an eye on Damien who kept looking at Hope like he really wanted to tell her something.

The guys started talking about the mission to distract the braided brunette, which worked – especially when Christen told him that with all the possible security they might encounter and their not wanting to draw attention to what they were up to - Damien' would not be taking any clips, guns or explosives on this mission. Which the American didn't take too well and had a Damien - spectacular - episode making Hope laugh properly, the guys looked at her – it was the first time they had heard her laugh properly; it was soft gentle and sweet. It had been a long time since Lillian had heard it herself.

The hair and make-up stylist, Kelly, arrived half an hour early, taking everyone by surprise. The boys' and Lillian left so Kelly and Hope could get to work. The stylist started by painting Hope's nails in a colour that matched her dress but defined her fingers too; while they dried she moved onto Hope's hair. She piled it on top of her head then bit by bit she curled the silky auburn locks and sprayed it with hair spray before placing it exactly then spraying it again, then moved onto the next section. Once that was done she had pinned Hope's hair up into the old fashion English hair style on the back of her head with ringlets tumbling down, her fringe she straightened and swept to one side. Kelly wasn't chatty, she just got on with what she had to do – but she did mention she had another female client to get to who was also attending the big dinner that night. So Hope easily concluded she was pushed for time.

"Now for the make-up" Kelly sighed glancing at the clock – she had half an hour before she had to leave for her next and final client of the night. Hope shifted in her seat she was feeling nervous, "can you do my make up so it looks natural?" she asked shyly. Kelly looked at the teen in surprise. "The women that did it before put loads on and I looked orange – I didn't like it" she admitted, Kelly rolled her eyes sighing frustrated.

"Of course I can," she smiled, "sorry about that – I don't know why Mike lets them do make up". The stylist set to work; Hope sat perfectly still and let the woman work on her. The makeup felt lighter, Kelly applied it in soft and gentle strokes. When the auburn-haired girl looked at her reflection she couldn't believe it – she still looked like herself but her colouring was even and smooth her cheekbones were gently accentuated as were her eyes and lips; Kelly smiled at her handy work and the girls obvious pleasure.

There was a knock on the door, "everything ok" Christen' voice called through the door. "You have to be going soon" he indicated.

"She is almost ready, we will be down in a minute or two" Kelly called back as Hope removed her dress from the wardrobe, it was stunning, she helped her client slip the dress on it fitted beautifully.

Hope walked out of the room and down the stairs alone. Kelly had rushed off to her last client; Hope had stayed to admire herself for a little longer – she couldn't believe it was her reflection she was looking at. Lillian, Damien, Christen and Charlie were waiting in the living-room; Charlie and Christen gawped. Damien whistled and winked, "I might have to go and be your bodyguard." He grinned; Hope smiled shyly shaking her head in amusement, "You think I'm joking? Even Charlie is drooling!" Damien remarked, earning a glare from the Chinese man. Lillian beamed at her; she had always known Hope had the ability to look beautiful – she just needed confidence in herself.

'No Trevor… or Tyler' Hope noted, she was more disappointed about the second male not being there, she had really wanted to him to see her metamorphosis – she wanted to see wanted to see him looking at her the way the others were, but it was not to be. She sighed inwardly, "Time to go?" she asked Christen who was driving her; the blond male nodded and informed her that Trevor would be meeting her there. The group left the suite together.

Two vehicles pulled into the valet; a Jeep that Damien, Charlie, and Lillian got into after saying goodbye, even Charlie admitted she looked _nice_, which Hope took as a compliment coming from him and he 'hoped she enjoys her evening'. The jeep pulled off leaving a blushing but smiling Hope with Christen, dressed very elegantly as a chauffeur, who guided her to the black Rolls Royce Phantom. He opened the door and handed Hope in. She slipped into the back of the car and sat down slowly and barely registered that Christen had closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat. It was all beginning to feel like a dream – she had never thought to see such luxury as she had in the last few days. It reminded her of life at home – before her family were torn apart.

Christen was pulling off, "Hope, open the compartment in front of you" he instructed her, which she did blinking out of her memories. There were a few boxes with Jewellery in them, "I got Lillian to help pick the colouring out as I hadn't seen the dress myself" he explained, she put the items on, they were silver with pale blue gems set in them, it was all simple and elegant.

"These are hired right?" she questioned, Christen smiled and told her that her date had paid for them. He chuckled at the shock on her features, 'Trevor had paid for these?' she thought her head spinning, she had to be missing something here, that or these guys were playing mind games with her, She looked out of her car window trying to figure out what was going on.

"You need to put the ring on too – you're going as his fiancée remember" Christen interjected noticing it was missing, Hope sighed. Christen was thorough and meticulous; he didn't want to throw any sort of suspicion over the evening. They had arrived and the driver was about to say 'It'll be worth it' but Hope forestalled him with a smile.

"I can't understand why you two keep saying that" she continued.

"Get out and you'll see" he smiled at her. She did as she instructed and standing by the door, holding her hand as he helped her to exit the car was the one person she had wanted to see her as she appeared now.

Tyler Storm, he was dressed in a stylish tuxedo and polished black shoes. His hair was still a mess of brown locks but it looked like he tried to get it in order (Hope liked his hair as it was; it suited him that way); a smile tugged at her lips. His hand twitched before he released her hand and it joined his other hidden behind his back. She stared at him barely daring to believe it was really him, she didn't want to blink in case when she opened her eyes it would be Trevor after all.

Tyler was staring back at her; his eyes were slightly wider than normal. He was taking her in; her dress had a corset type top that held up snugly around her form (enhancing what little she had). The skirt was loose, fluid and flowing – it looked as if she was wearing misty water. The skirt of the dress was loose enough to take wide steps if needed and it shimmered as she moved. The dress was a pale silvery blue, and the jewellery that had been picked finished the look and adding a little more colour; – he was speechless, he had thought her pretty before but now his heart was in his throat.

"Tyler?" she finally managed not knowing what else to say.

But it seemed enough to break the ice, he swallowed, "Hope; would you go to the ball with me?" he asked, his voice had a hint of nervousness.

Hope didn't answer right away; she couldn't believe what was happening. The truth finally dawning on her and how all six of them had been in on it. She didn't understand why they went to such lengths, but she couldn't help smiling coyly, "I'd be delighted to" She replied blushing. His eyes brightened up and his whole posture relaxed. Christen pulled away with a huge grin plastered onto his face. He had enjoyed playing match maker!

Hope's heart felt like it was about to explode as he placed her hand on his arm and covered her fingers with his other hand. He guided her to join the throng of guests queuing to enter the illustrious building.

"So this is why I have barely seen you since we have been here?" she asked glancing at him.

Tyler smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, Christen' idea." He admitted, "more… romantic, to surprise you, (She looked at the floor confused at the word romantic being used), to be honest it's been frustrating having to stay away." His cheeks flushed with colour admitting the last statement.

"Wow a speech from Mr Storm" the girl smiled and laughed softly, not commenting on the word choice. It was romantic and she now felt it was worth everything she had been through.

Tyler couldn't help but keep admiring her; she had put in a lot of effort he could see that with her hair and make-up and the pleasure and amusement that sparkled in her eyes. He tried to stop the twitch in his lips but she saw it and coloured but Tyler could see it was from pleasure. She slipped her hand in his and laced her fingers through his. Tyler looked at it as if it was a rare precious gem. She his felt his fingers close and he brought them to his lips and kissed her fingers, he felt her jump.

She looked up at the throng trying to calm her breathing and the blush burning her cheeks. "I thought you were still mad at me for the Lobby thing and no one would tell me anything. Trevor was being cryptic and Christen avoided the subject altogether. I never bothered to ask Charlie as worse than Trevor" she told him, she didn't look at him but he could feel his eyes on her, she suddenly smiled "Damien almost spilled the beans – Trevor practically smacked his hand over Damien's mouth to stop him" she continued laughter in her voice. She finally plucked the courage to look at the male she had an undeniable attraction to.

The intensity of the Prussian eyes her met with were stunning, "I'm glad he did. This has been - unbelievable" she didn't know how to describe just how happy she was. He was about to say something in reply but we had arrived at the top of the flight of steps where a bored looking soldier held a list of names. Hope suddenly remembered where she was; her senses narrowed and sharpened. The scene went from surreal happiness to sharp and nervous.

Tyler slipped his arm around her waist - a move Hope became very aware of. "Name?" asked the man.

"Rawlinson" replied Tyler, "Anthony Rawlinson."

The man checked the list, "Thank you, Sir; please go ahead." He responded politely after finding their _"name"_.

Tyler firmly guided Hope to the ball room, which was just to the right. The rest of the house was roped off by velvet ropes, in the Ball room a large crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the high ceiling with a smaller chandelier on either side of it; there were also wall light fixtures every meter or so. Tables were situated in groups around the edges, each covered in white tablecloths with small vases filled with red and white roses. Most men were dressed in formal military dress while a few were wearing black or white suits; the women were all in elegant dresses. Groups of people were scattered throughout the large room.

A classical band was stationed in an orchestra box for all to see but didn't take any room up. They played a quiet kind of music, the kind that qualified for background noise only. The wall at the other end of the room was completely glass and it led out on to a vast raise piazza via glass double doors; there were flights of steps that led to the extensive garden.

The couple were offered champagne by a passing waitress where declined. Neither were inclined to drink, not when were so many people here already, who were technically enemies, and there still more arriving. Tyler found their seats and helped Hope into hers then sat beside her and called a different waitress over, "Do you have anything less alcoholic than champagne?"

"Of course, we have some mild wine. Would you care to try it?" the woman replied with a smile

"Sounds perfect, thank you" Tyler replied smiling charmingly, Hope found it intriguing, she hadn't seen him this way before; normally he wouldn't have asked for anything or at least not so charmingly. She was still nervous, she had been told it was a dinner and dance; not a Ball – her heart was pounding; even with Tyler there she couldn't really relax there was no way Tyler could take on so many soldiers alone. The two sat and chatted a little, Hope answered any questions that were sent their way.

Tyler knew he should be paying more attention, especially Hope but the conversation held by the men behind them was fascinating.

"I told him he'd be a fool to keep the project going." A red head General stated, to four others, the men' wives were chatting nonsense amongst themselves.

"But isn't His Excellency just looking out for what's best?" asked a younger male with blond hair. A few of the older men chuckled at the comment.

Tyler glanced at Hope who smiled at him; she understood he thought the information was important so she wasn't going to make a fuss and once everyone was seated the first course was served. Tyler and Hope chatted about trivial things; topics that neither needed to pay much attention to. He listened, intently to the table behind but they were being careful about what they said; none of them mentioned any specifics, referring to the subject as _the project_. The only sure thing was that Stephen Deans was involved. Hope disliked that name intensely – even now it made her want to run; regardless of attracting the attention of all the military staff in the room. Then she felt a warm hand cover hers. Hope looked at the owner of the hand who was watching her with concern so she smiled shakily and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

He kept his hand on hers and she held it, her fingers laced through his – her safety depended on this one male and she wanted to be sure there was something more going on – that this wasn't just for show. Even as they sat there, she felt that warm feeling she had felt when he formally asked her to go to the ball with him. He didn't look away from her long, and his hand left hers only when there was food on the table.

Their wine remained barely touched through-out the meal while the military staff drank one drink after another by dessert the men on the table behind Tyler and Hope were completely drunk with bleary eyes and ruddy faces, "I says to the man, I says, 'You're a fool if you keep going after them now they're with the pilots'…" the red-head blustered "- and do you- you know what he says?"

His friends were all propped up heavily on the table, "Naw, What he say?"

"He says - he says 'I know wha' I'm a doin'. If ya don' like it; get over it. The Gemini Project is crucial, he didn' care if the pilots were p-pro'ecting 'em now' That's what he says to me…" the first male exploded, his friends exclaimed "he ne'er" but beyond that Tyler didn't hear, her turned and frowned anxious as Hope's hand tensed so much in and her nails were digging slightly into his skin, her eyes were wide and frightened, like they became when-ever he asked her about herself but this time it was worse he could see panic, sadness and a variety of other emotions in tumult in her bright eyes but fear was predominant.

"Tyler" The sharp screeching trill of an interrupting voice stopped the group of men from continuing. I guess they finally remembered where they were, _'Typical! Right when it was getting good.'_

Hope noticed Tyler cringe beside me as he too looked to see who'd called him. "I didn't know banshee' were real" she muttered automatically looking dazed, Tyler smirked fleetingly and gave her hand a squeeze. He found her sarcastic side amusing, especially when it was unintentional and just slipped out

A girl, Tyler knew oh-too-well, made her way over to their table with more speed than could really be considered walking, but not obviously running. Her skin was pale and perfect, her dark blond hair was free to frame her perfectly shaped face and pale blue eyes, Hope guessed her to be a similar age to herself. Her dress, reminded Hope of the pink dress she first tried on the previous day, on this girl it looked elegant. It was a light pink colour that went very well with her skin tone.

"Oh it _is_ you Tyler! What on Earth are you doing here?" She stood in front of the couple staring at Tyler like he was meat.

"Sitting and having dinner like everyone else" Hope murmured loud enough for only Tyler to hear, irritation swelling in her chest. The woman gave Hope a quick glance over. Hope could already feel a jealous rage burn up inside her but she would not draw much attention to herself or Tyler. She kept her temper well reigned in, but the fire still burned hot and flaring to be released. None of this struggle registered on her face, at least her time imprisoned by FP had taught her that much – how to hide her emotions and pain.

"Hello, Naomi." He spoke to her politely but there was no emotion in it what so ever. His voice sounded almost dead, while she chattered on about nothing very excitedly as if they were the closest of friend – if not something more. Hope looked at him; his hand was still holding hers, and was gripping her a little tighter.

To Hope's surprise Tyler's features were like they had been set in stone. Hope became uncomfortably aware that the people around them were starting to watch; first one person, then a table, until it felt like the whole room was watching. People stopped in the middle of the floor which held up others which brought their attention to what was happening. Several people tried to mask their interest of our table but they failed miserably, "Naomi, I'd like you to meet my date for this evening, Crystal Snow. Crystal, this is Naomi Steele." _'I look like a Beth? Must be plain then'_

"Hello, Miss Snow. It's very nice to meet you." She gave a fake smile which didn't meet her hard jealous eyes.

Hope smiled politely; Tyler didn't seem interested in her, "Miss Steele" polite and respectful, with a slight incline of her head.

Naomi immediately forgot about the other female and went right back to Tyler, "Oh you simply must dance with me. Like we used to" She exclaimed grabbing his free hand and pulled, forcing him to get up. He gave Hope's hand one last squeeze and a look of apology that said, 'I'm sorry about this.' Hope smiled and shrugged as if to say 'it can't be helped'. She would have been fine with them dancing, but the glance that Naomi gave her right before they left made her uneasy.

Hope was then forced to sit there, all alone. She had no sort of cover at all, she knew no-one beyond Tyler so had no-one to go and chat with, so she just sat and waited. The men that Tyler had been listening to were now sat quietly; reminding Hope all the more aware of everyone around her being FP. She sat alone for three quarters of an hour waiting for Tyler to return to her. But he didn't; she didn't know how long these dance sets were meant to last for and she couldn't sit there for much longer so got up and wandered around the room. She caught sight of them, and her heart filled with jealousy as she watched the two of them spin around the floor for a few minutes. At that moment she wished she could dance and that is was her with him not that stuck up girl.

The jealous rage was starting to over-flow she couldn't watch them anymore, 'I'll just get some air. They won't even know I'm gone.' she walked out to the doors that led to the piazza and garden.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The piazza had curved stone staircases at both ends and a delicate stone railing between them; which were covered in green ivy vines. Hope walked down to the ground level. Stone pathways wove in and out and collided together at several points. A wide fountain shot streams of water into the air which came back down in misty droplets which she ran her hand through sighing sadly. She walked further to where hedges, tall and short were cut into shapes. A person, a bird, a family of deer, and an angel were in sight.

Couples walked together smiling and laughing, holding hands and having a wonderful evening. Hope's stomach knotted and her eyes stung as she watched them all – 'I want to be able to do that' she sighed to herself 'to walk these paths with Tyler' she didn't want to be alone anymore. But no, he was with Naomi-Beauty-Queen-Witch-Of-The-World Steele.

Would Tyler rather dance with Naomi than with her? He didn't fight her when she asked him to dance; and she could have misinterpreted the 'apologetic look' he gave as he was leaving, perhaps she read it wrong. Even a run-aways' - like Lillian and herself knew who Naomi Steele was. She was the Youngest Beauty Queen of the World and from a wealthy family.

Hope reasoned Naomi had far more to offer than she could ever dream. 'Who am I?' she thought stroking the petals of a blooming rose; 'just an FP target with no family and no knowledge of why I can do what I can.' Hope felt she was no good to anyone – she had just learnt how to control it. People died around her left and right. There was only one happy place for her; with Hamilton. But even that was now tainted with memories of Tyler – she would just have to try to forget.

Her eyes stung in the familiar feeling as she fought back tears; she sat on a stone bench trying to calm down. She was falling apart for no reason. Tear after tear fell onto her hands in her lap. She couldn't help it. That woman made her so angry, so plain and useless.

Hope started when she heard a voice from behind her. It was an older gentleman; he was stood alone on the pathway that she had just come from. Her senses were instantly alert and wary; mistrust was an automatic feeling for Hope. She quickly wiped her tears away having something else to think about, they stopped.

"Are you alright?" he asked stepping closer, Hope calculated the time it'd take him to reach her if he jumped compared to how long it'd take her to get up and run. She was still in the green.

"Yeah… yes, I'm fine." she watched him carefully edge his way closer. He was dressed in formal attire like everyone else in this place. Short black hair and light brown eyes and white tux made up his appearance.

"Are you sure? I'm a good listener if you'd like to talk about it."

'Too close.' Hope decided and stood to faced him. If she needed to run she could.

"No. I'm fine now, thank you." She replied, the man smirked, Hope didn't like or trust the look in his eyes, "I'll just go back to the party."

"I don't think so, Miss Larkspur" he replied as someone appeared behind her and Hope felt a sharp sting in the side of her right arm.

'No!' The last thing I saw was the blurry, sideways view of that smirk as it turned into an evil sort of smile.

Inside the Ballroom unaware of what had passed, Tyler had finished the set he was in with Naomi he walked her to her group out of courtesy before making to leave her. "Oh, Tyler," Naomi smiled beguilingly, "you remember Miss November, I presume". Tyler turned and looked at the familiar woman and went through the pleasantries expected of him.

"Of course, you are looking well Miss November" he responded.

The girl smiled, "as do you, Tyler, not here alone I trust" she replied.

"No I have a date – Crystal Snow" He replied. Sylvia November smiled noticing a blush on the males' cheekbones.

"Why don't you have a dance and catch-up" Naomi beamed, "I'll let Miss Snow know"

Tyler was about to protest when Sylvia steered him to the dance floor. "It is best not to argue with her tonight Tyler, she's a bit off today" Sylvia warned as they joined the set. Tyler looked at his new dance partner for further information. "I don't know why, I just know what I have observed" she explained. Tyler went down the set with practiced ease, 'some date I am – abandoning her and dancing with two other girls before I have even asked her to dance' he thought irritably, he sighed frustrated.

These sets took too long in his opinion; he made small talk with Sylvia but wasn't interested in the conversation. "I would make a quick escape once you return me to my group" she stated, she had been watching him looking in the crowds around him and did not doubt his objective, "Naomi may request another dance". Tyler smiled with gratitude there were only a few more minutes left of this set.

"I'm sorry Sylvia but-" he trailed off, he didn't know how to explain it, but Sylvia understood.

"You like her!" she stated with a smile "I can see that, you blushed when you mentioned her earlier, I assume you weren't using her real name either (Tyler shook his head) – does she know who you are? (Tyler nodded) Then she is a brave woman"

Tyler felt a rush of appreciation toward his dance partner. Unlike Naomi, this girl wanted people around her to find happiness. All he wanted was for the set to end, deliver Sylvia back to her group and go find Hope and dance with her for the rest of the night.

It felt like his prayers were answered then the final cords were played, Sylvia helped him keep Naomi free and he darted off to where he had left Hope, but her seat was empty. Tyler looked about himself and set off looking around the ballroom for her carefully avoiding Naomi.

At the base Christen sped off with Lillian in the car and the other three pilots were hidden in the shadows watching the last of the soldiers that were invited going out to the celebrations leaving. The Base was practically empty now just the bare minimum staff who would be too busy with their workload to notice three apparent newbies wandering around.

The three melted out of the shadows and into the hedgerow up the long curved driveway on their way on to the base. They met no-one who opposed them so made their way up. Until they heard a truck rolling up the gravel path behind them, they ducked down as it passed then continued as far as they could with-out leaving the safety of the trees. They watched as two officers opened the back doors and jumped out, a third handed down a fourth figure.

Damien swore making Charlie and Trevor glare at him. Damien just watched the people ahead "Hope – they have Hope" he stated dazed. The other two males took proper notice of the unconscious figure – it was female. As the soldier now turned they saw it was Hope eyes closed oblivious to her surroundings.

"Call it in" Trevor instructed before edging closer. Charlie ran in swift silence out of sight to make the call. Damien remained dumb-struck 'how did they get her from Tyler?' he wondered. Trevor was listening intently and watching as senior ranking male in a black tuxedo joined them and barked orders at them.

"Take her to Cell 27, Block November," he instructed, "until her guest arrives". The man got back into the truck and was driven away just as Charlie re-appeared.

"Christen is going to drop Lillian off at the hotel, picking up Tyler and meeting us at the entrance" he stated, he put his hand on Damien's shoulder. The American looked round his face pale but his eyes were sparkling with anger now.

Tyler went onto the Piazza to answer his phone, "Yes?" he answered irritably. He still hadn't found Hope and he was getting more annoyed with himself the longer she was not in his sight.

"FP have Hope, Charlie just call in to tell me, I am dropping Lillian off now. I will be with you in five minutes" Christen rang off, Tyler groaned and hung up and made his way through the crowd to the front door barely avoiding Naomi. He did not notice Sylvia wave; he had to get out. Christen pulled up at the foot of the step just as Heero was halfway down, the door opened and Tyler got in swiftly once he reached the car.

Christen drove off as soon as the door closed. He drove in silence but he was bursting to ask what had happened. "I let her down" Tyler berated himself out loud.

Christen pursed his lips trying to think of a way to comfort his comrade. "Let's just get her out and home" he said finally, unable to think of anything else. He concentrated on getting to their destination as fast as he could.

Hope jumped up as the doors opened and to her surprise Lillian was thrown in. Hope caught her, "what's going on?" she asked worried.

"Hope you are ok!" Lillian embraced her friend, who replied that she was still feeling dazed from the drug but it was wearing off. "The boys saw you being brought in; Christen dropped me off at the hotel then sped off to pick Tyler up to come get you out." Lillian replied when asked what was happening for a second time.

Hope then asked how she was now captured. "Soldiers were waiting in the lobby for me." She explained. Hope closed her eyes and breathing slowly, her thoughts were suddenly racing. Her jaw was taunt and her brow creased; finally she opened her eyes with a sigh.

"What are we going to do?" Lillian asked her brow creased. They sat at the table; Hope was biting her lower lip.

"Do you trust me?" the auburn girl asked suddenly, Lillian replied of course, "then just as we did before," Lillian stared at her companion.

"So you are not going to -" the blonde exclaimed, "you're not going to let them – you know". Lillian couldn't bring herself to say the option that could lay ahead.

"Only if the boys get in trouble or as before if our lives are at risk" Hope replied, "I'll need you to trust me Lilli,". Lillian hesitated; Hope slipped her hand in to Lillian', "I need you to believe in me" she whispered, "wholeheartedly – I can't let any of you die because of my stupidity". Lillian looked at Hope her bright eyes to beseeching her not just her words and voice, she nodded.

Damien and Tyler were crouched in the shadows of the dark hedgerows; Damien, Christen and Charlie had seen Lillian taken in, she was fully conscious and had looked petrified.

"I don't get how you could have lost her" Damien persisted, his jaw tight.

Tyler sighed, "Naomi dragged me off the dance when I finally managed to escape Hope was gone" he replied, "people were beginning to watch, the longer they watched the more likely they were to recognise Hope" he added. This seemed to be thinking this over American for a moment.

"I know you are angry I let her down but I wouldn't have left her if I had thought this would happen." He stated as he watched the front doors; the six FP Vice-Presidents and Scott Deans himself had entered the November building ten minutes ago, the other three pilots were finishing the original mission while Damien and Tyler kept watch. Tyler sighed he was still furious with himself which Damien seemed to realise as he had let the topic drop at last.

It wasn't long after that the three others returned and they assessed their options. They knew where the girls were being held, Christen had looked up cell information and found the cells would be easy to bust open. Their only problem would be getting in to the block and getting the girls out and back home safely.

Scott looked at the two girls intrigued. The blonde never spoke just looked at the dark haired on when asked a question who in turn answered for her. He sat forward and spoke directly to Hope, "what if we offered you a deal?" he offered softly, the males quiet spoken and gentle wording had taken both girls by surprise – that had expected him to be as harsh, cruel and demanding as those who worked for him. Scotts' eyebrow raised when Hope replied it depended on terms and requirements.

"Leave us" he instructed watching the girl, "the fair one too"

Hope glared at the male, "she stays" she retorted unmovable. She would not allow them to use Lillian as a token against her. The President nodded in agreement and they waited as the vices and body guards left the room. The girls' eyes never left the male before them. "What is it you want – exactly" Hope enquired once the door clicked closed to her right.

Scott sat forward, not in a stately or important manner but at ease and leisurely. "optimal health and continued youth" he replied, both girls frowned confused. Scott indicated for them to sit with him, "let me explain," he smiled. Lillian looked at Hope who nodded and sat near the man but kept the distance of a chair between them, Lillian sat behind her.

"I do not want to grow old and decrepit; I do not want to have to worry about illness or disease" he stated his voice becoming restless with enthusiasm, his pale blue eyes shining his cheeks flushed.

Hope looked at the man as if seeing him for the first time. "Why did you not say as much on your visits?" she replied coolly, "they said you wanted immortality, which we cannot provide – we do not have such gifts".

Scott Deans looked crestfallen, "but your wounds were said to heal at the touch of water, and your blood poison" he replied, Hope smiled humorlessly.

"That is regeneration, we are not immortal" she explained; her eyes hard, "your scientists told you what they thought you wanted to hear." Lillian gripped her chair shivering, but the president did not notice he was entranced by Hope, "your scientists and soldiers were ruthless, torture after torture, pain beyond pain and all because you fear death" she snarled.

Scott stood erect without warning, his eyes burning. "It is not death I fear," he stated walking away from them, hands clasped tightly behind his back. Hope knew this but she needed him angry – reckless. "I offer you two the lives of your pilots and your own freedom for your ability" he offered.

"How can you offer the pilots' lives," Hope questioned suspicious. Scott pressed a button and a screen lowered, there were the five pilots under heavy gun fire. Hope looked at Lillian, the expressions a mirror image of horror. "Cease fire will we talk" Hope begged turning to the brown haired, he smiled his eyes glinting unkindly, as he picked up the phone and instructed a cease fire. The girls watched the screen the firing cease and the five males looked at each other in confusion after seemingly listening.

"Done as requested," the brunette pointed out, Hope glanced at her friend who nodded. "So, Ladies, what will it be" he grinned.

"In return for regeneration what do you offer?" Lillian asked, her voice a little higher than its usual tone. Scott looked at her.

"Everyone you care for shall be left alone, unless in direct opposition of my cause, your freedom from Forever Present. Even your Pilots will walk free from here with you." He replied lounging in the State Chair.

"I would request the return of Green Valley Isle ownership back to my family, for it to be me and my companions' safe-haven where neither you nor anyone connected with you can hunt us." Hope interjected; Scott surveyed the girl, before nodding in assent. "I want it done properly, I do not trust you or your people" she stated, Scott pressed a button and the vices re-entered the room moments later. He instructed them to draw up the necessary documentation.

Hope watched their progress; whilst Lillian watched the screen. The five pilots were sat waiting in silence, not one of them spoke. Only Damien got up to pace occasionally. Scott Dictated to the others what was to be written; with all the terms, conditions and clauses required; with the details Hope added as required.

Finally the seven men signed and pressed their seals to the wax leaving only Hope and Lillian to sign. Once completed the Vices went to an anti-chamber and waited. "If once you have consumed our blood you betray us or anyone else under your authority goes against this you and the vices will suffer for it," Hope warned. Lillian moved to be beside Hope and held out her hand which was pricked, squeezed then dipped into a glass of water before them, Hope did the same. The blood forced out of the wound washed off in to the liquid and the wounds healed instantly. Hope then passed the glass to the president, "drink if you accept our terms and condition said or unsaid" she instructed, without thought Scott downed the drink. The six vices re-enter guns drawn and aimed at the girls, but Scott grips his throat gasping. "I would stand down unless you desire killing him" Hope replied mildly. The six men obeyed hesitantly but once all had holstered their weapons their leader stood and looked at the two females. "I warned you" she replied, "as our part of the deal includes that there are to be no troops, no attacks or any such action on Green Valley Isle by anyone connected with you or your organization when they are on the island the seven of you will endure the same – as will any of your successors should you wish to try and cheat your way out."

Realization dawned on the men' faces; Hope suggested that the pilot be brought to them safely and that the president and company ought to make them-selves scarce. The seven complied leaving Hope and Lillian alone together.

"I must ask you not to say anything about this until we are back at Uncle's" Hope requested of her friend. "I don't think the pilots will understand and I do not wish to argue about it here." She explained.

Lillian frowned, "they'll want to know why and how this has come about". Hope sighed and replied she knew that.

"Please, just say it will be explained at base, at least the explanation won't have to be told twice" the auburn replied, Lillian saw she was troubled.

"Are you afraid they may abandon us here?" the blonde semi-joked, and was shocked when Hope replied that was the least she would expect of them.


End file.
